


No Passion Could Reach Me

by TransBoyWonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Bellamione - Freeform, Double Penetration, F/F, Not Beta Read, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sister Incest, Soulmates, Threesomes, bound soul, forced love story turns good, redeemed bellatrix, smut with storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: Bellatrix is on trial for the bad she's done. When Hermione comes to the court with some shocking news. They are bound to each other for eternity. What will Hermione do?





	1. The trial and tribulations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mistress Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380117) by [annacec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacec/pseuds/annacec). 



Inspired by annacec, The Mistress Bound

 

____________________________

 

Hermione sat on the cold floor as sweat ran down her back. In the loo no one could judge her for the amount of breakfast she hurled. 

“‘Knock knock,’ Miss Granger? The trial is starting.” Hermione flushed the toilet taking a piece of paper to wipe her mouth. She buttoned her lapel, trying to look like some sort of adult. But Hermione like so many of her friends were born into a war, they’re still children, never getting to move forward. Hermione looked down at her arm again.

“I’ll be right out.”

Harry ran scarred fingers through his unruly hair, his scar throbbed. No longer from the pain of a horcrux but now friend normal migraines. It still made the hair on the back of his neck stand when the pain started.

“You don’t think she’d ditch?” Ron asked while he looked down at his muggle watch. (His father had given him for christmas)

“No, I really don’t.” Harry stared off into the distance, but he was acutely aware of his surroundings. He hadn't liked being in crowds since the war. Too many people who gave him sad expressions. 

 

Hermione came out of the loo with a queasy disposition. She walked back to the boys with a stern look on her face. Harry hadn’t seen her smile in so long.

The candles in the room dimmed, showing that everyone needed to come back inside. They all shuffled back into the room. It was just as Harry had seen it in the Dumbledores pensive. The room lined with paper, Rita Skeeter writing in the corner. However, no Dumbledore, in the middle of the room a cage, it had spikes all inside. Men and women sat in their seats, and Harry grabbed Hermione’s arm pulling her in the right direction. The three were ready to put this day behind them. They had, had a trial for every death eater that was still alive. This would be the last one they would have to attend. 

Harry’s nerves were shot, Ron’s freckled face hung low, color long absent from cheeks. Hermione had held the boy’s hands as they sat through the trials. Hoping, that they would build each other’s strength. Each memory was relived, each thought outed in front of the pensive for spectators to judge. 

Kingsley sat in the judge’s seat, a metal skull pounding against the wood to call order.

“LET THE TRIAL FOR BELLATRIX BLACK LESTRANGE COMMENCE.”Harry went for Hermione’s hand but the brunette pulled her skin away from him. 

The floor sank and soon the deranged witch rose like the god of death. The second Bellatrix saw Hermione it was all she would look out. Her eyes never blinking. It was like she was reading the girl’s mind. 

A chill ran through Ron at the look on the witch’s face.

“You are being tried for the death of Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, the torture of Hermione Jean Granger, and the affiliation of aiding Tom Riddle. How do you plead?”

“Guilty.” There was a low chatter among the crowd.

Hermione just stared at her, thinking back to what had happened. 

Kingsley didn’t seem to know exactly what to say next. He eyed the death eater with suspicion, looking down at the parchment on his desk. A man in blue robes came over to him and whispered something in his ear. 

“It seems that you have a defence?” Bella broke her gaze to look into the corner of the room. Narcissa sat with her gloves tight in her fists. She nodded her head towards Bella. Bella looked stoic but her eyes did not hold the same feeling.

“Hermione Granger would like to testify in your defence.” Hermione got up, Ron and Harry looked shocked.

Hermione didn’t sway or look nervous, she just kept staring at Bellatrix. 

“I would like to bring a piece of magic towards the jury.”

The room went silent, Kingsley nodded and beckoned the girl over.

Hermione lifted her sleeve to show ‘Black’ carved in beautiful handwriting. A man next to Kingsley pulled out his wand and Bellatrix hissed rattling in her cage. The spear piercing her cheekbones, a bit of blood trickled down.

“YOU DARE TOUCH MY PROPERTY YOU FILTH” Hermione jumped slightly but continued to hold out her arm. 

 

Harry and Ron watched in horror. 

The man gulped but cast a spell nonetheless.

“Well?” Kingsley asked impatiently.

“It’s a dark old magic, Sir. It binds them. It’s called ‘anima legata.’” There was a loud murmur in the crowd. Harry gritted his teeth together. 

Hermione nodded and pulled her sleeve back down. 

“What must occur for Granger to be free,” Kingsley asked tiredly.

“It doesn’t work like that, Sir. If you kill Madame Black you kill Miss Granger.” This made the crowd burst into outrage. 

“ORDER ORDER! Sebastian what do we need to do for Grangers safety?” Sebastian looked sullen.

“I’m afraid the farther apart the two are….the worse Miss Granger will feel. There was one case of an anima legata being apart for weeks and the wizards dying. It will begin with a rash and turn into vertigo, vomiting, internal bleeding, then death.” 

Hermione had already found this all out herself, she had been dealing with the vertigo after the battle at Hogwarts. That had been 10 days ago and now the hurling did not seem to be able to stop. She had tried every potion Snape and Madame Pomfery had taught her. Nothing seemed to help. So she did some research…..well it led to this unusual discovery. 

“We will reconvene at a later date.”

Harry stood up quickly.

“What about my friend sir? Is she to die because of this crazy woman?!” Bellatrix growled at him and snarled her teeth like an animal. 

“House arrest, she is to be bound with no wand. We will keep an aurora on her, put her in a secure location with Granger.” This caused more shouting in the courtroom.

 

____________________________

 

The trial was postponed because no one could agree on just what to do. Hermione floo’d to the Black manor with Harry, Ron wouldn’t talk to her much less go to the manor. 

“Hermione when did you find out?” Harry asked taking off his robes and coat. 

“I don’t want to think about it Harry.” Hermione went to the Black library and Harry followed her. 

“Are you angry with me?” She asked, back still turned to Harry. 

“Why on earth would I be angry with you?” he said while kicking off his boots. 

“Because my soul is bound to the woman who killed Sirius of course! “ Hermione turned and Harry saw the tears pooling down her eyes. 

“Mione, why didn't you say anything?” 

“You've been through enough Harry!” Hermione started to pick up her books and head towards the kitchen. The large kitchen had mugs of old tea, stale jam and bread, and potions villes all over the place. The fireplace roared to life at Hermione command. 

“Is there really no way to undo it?” Hermione shook her head sullenly. 

“Anima legata is old magic, Harry, It's dark dark magic. It was used in pure blood marriage rituals. It was said to make you immortal.”

“If that is true then why didn’t Voldemort use Bellatrix as a anima legata?”

Hermione avoided Harry’s gaze.

“It’s ok Mione just tell me.”

“You have to be soulmates.”

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“Ok….”

“This is why I couldn’t tell you Harry! I’m soul mates with Bellatrix LeSTRANGE! I am going to be under house arrest with her until I can figure out a solution.”

“So you haven’t given up.”

“I’m the brightest witch of my age, I have to at least try.”


	2. Slumber Party

Thank you for the kind comments!

Bellatrix brushed her teeth as her sister bore holes into her. The witch felt her sister's gaze but tried her best to ignore it. The they been taken to a ‘safe house,’ in the middle of nowhere. Kingsley had tried to find an aurora he could trust to stay with the three women. However, he feared for the aurora's lives more than Narcissa and Hermione. Surely the mad women wouldn’t kill family or risk killing herself to hurt the teen. He owled Hermione the address to floo. She had one last hour before having to endure a lifetime together with the witch. Harry spent the day reading in the study with her. Trying to think of ways the gryffindor could distance from the Black family. 

Hermione started to pack that night, her vomiting had begun to make it hard to keep down fluids. Harrys constant worry made the desire to stay alone in her room. She packed as many herbs, books, and sweaters as her enchanted bag would allow. She wished crookshanks was still alive. Maybe then he could allow her company in the cold days to come. 

Harry waited at the fireplace for his friend to come downstairs. Heriome walked slow in hopees a few minutes more would changer her destiny. Hugging Harry, as if it was their last time.

“I’ll see you on the first.” Hermione nodded into the hug and was so thankful to have him.

They detached and smiled at one another, extremely melancholy.

“Ron wanted to be here…” Hermione but her lip at the lie, knowing Harry was just trying to save her more heartbreak.

“Well, wish me luck.” She stepped into the fireplace and promptly entered the coordinates of the safe house.

Green flames enveloped her and when she opened her eyes she was instantly overcome at how cold it was.

The house was old, inside of a cliff overhanging water. Someone had a sense of humor to assign the house. However, the walls looked much like the creaking shack. It was dark wood and black sofas. There were many shelves of old books. Hermione could think of many worse places to spend her days.

“Hell-o, er...is anyone here?” Hermione instantly berated herself for how childish her voice sounded. Narcissa appeared from the stairway.

“Hello. I’m glad you found it alright.” The Malfoy woman had her hair back in a tight bun. She wore a dark green skirt, and a black blouse with very low buttons. She was a beautiful woman.

“Hi, yes Mrs. Malfoy. It’s good to finally meet you.” She was surprised when the monarch held out her hand to shake Hermione’s. Thinking that as a muggle born that the woman wouldn’t want to touch her.

“Thank you for coming to the trial and well.. Bellatrix will be down shortly. It has taken a bit to get used to not having magic for her.” Hermione nodded, realizing that the woman probably hadn’t brushed her hair without magic since she was a child. 

“If it is alright with you I’m going to go see my room?” Mrs. Malfoy nodded and smiled, “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.” Hermione said her thanks and went for the stairs when a soft voice of Narcissa stopped her.

“I would take the one up the stairs and to your left, it is a bit warmer upstairs.” Hermione smiled at how friendly the woman was being. She took her bag and headed up the stairs.

Looking down the hallway and then following the direction Narcissa spoke of. It was true the temperature was a bit warmer, but that wasn’t saying much. The room was a dark purple color, much like the house it smelt of mildew and had some moss covering its windows. Hermione opened the drapes to see endless dark blue sea crashing against the side of the house. It was obviously built by a witch or wizard. No muggle could put a house to hang on the side of this cliff in such a manner. There was a particularly large wave that came up and splashed against Hermione’s window. The sky was dark grey and looked like at any second it would start pouring. 

Granger began unpacking her things into shelves and drawers. There wasn’t much to the room, it had a desk, two large bookshelves that were in fact empty. One queen sized bed with white sheets and a navy blue knitted blanket. Hermione wondered if she should have packed blankets. It was obviously going to be cold inside the house for the majority of the year.

When Hermione finished packing it was 8:00 and the house was silent. She decided to go look around. Going down the hall she saw a yellow candlelight under the door across from hers. She tiptoed down the steps and into the living room. Where Narcissa sat with a book, she looked up at Granger's entrance.

“Have you found everything alright?” The witch asked behind reading glasses. Hermione blushed at the sight, she was stunning. 

“I have, thank you. I was thinking about making some tea would you like some?” Narcissa nodded and got up to go to the kitchen with Hermione.

“I’m afraid Bella will not be joining us tonight” Hermione looked puzzled but not surprised. She knew the death eater despised her.

“She hates me doesn’t she.” Hermione was aware of the boldness of her question. She honestly hadn’t expected to ask the blonde. However the inquiry didn’t seem to bother Mrs. Malfoy.

“Bella is just as upset about this transaction as I’m sure you are. The idea of being under house arrest is strange. I also think she may be feeling still ill. I wonder if that will fade with the physical proximity.” Hermione knew she meant with her being in the same house but her cheeks flushed again. The older witch took out two mugs and Hermione rummaged around the drawers for loose leaf tea, finding her favorite flavor. She tapped the tea cup with her wand and sat at the wooden table across from Narcissa.

“Are you hungry Miss Granger?” It was the first time Narcissa said her name and Hermione almost felt as if she was speaking to someone else. 

“No, I’m afraid my stomach still doesn’t seem to be at ease.”

“Very well, I must go home to Draco.”

“You aren’t going to stay?”

“Do not worry, I will be back. I have filled the ice box. You should know that the electricity does not work here. So I put a charm for everything to stay cool. If you need anything just send an owl.” She didn’t leave much room for discussion. So Hermione said goodnight and the older witch flood home. But before her form was taken over by green flame Hermione thought she saw Narcissa stare into her eyes with affection. 

Suddenly the house felt incredibly lonely, like she was the only soul in the universe. Deciding that the evening would be best spent reading, Hermione bounded up the steps.

An overcoming need to throw up erupted in her throat and she sprinted for the bathroom. Vomiting up the little tea she was able to have. After a few more dry heaves her head started to spin. Crawling out of the bathroom she managed to pull up some strength to flop onto the bed. Then everything went black. 

When she woke there was an overwhelming warmness in the pit of her stomach. Opening one eye, Hermione’s head no longer pounded. She fastly came to the conclusion that she wasn’t alone. Jumping up out of bed she saw Bellatrix LeStrange sitting at her desk. While Narcissa had a trunk full of potions and her reading glasses placed on the bridge of her nose once more.

“Hello Muddy.” Hermione tried not to look scared.

“Bellatrix, really!” Bella winced at the volume which her sister scolded her.

“Bellatrix.”The teen said in awe. She looked beautiful, nothing like what Hermione saw at Malfoy manor. Now she looked clean, hair put back except for a few loose curls that hung and tickled her porcelain neck. She had a black corset and a flowy skirt. Bellatrix closed the book in her hand and stood up.

 

“About time you woke.” Hermione flinched at the closeness.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Hermione realized looking at the book in the death eaters hands.

For the second time that night Narcissa touched her, this time a slight push on her shoulders. It was to make sure she stayed in bed.

“No, it isn’t.” It was one thing to bind their souls, it was another to steal Hermione Granger’s books. She attempted to get out of bed with courage that must have come from a true Gryffindor. 

“Bella give the girl back her book.”

“It is my favorite book and I’ve had it since I was nine. If you could please put it back.” Bella rolled her eyes at the explaination. Hermione stayed slightly sat up even with Narcissa touching her.

“If you could please put it back” Bellatrix taunted then opened it to the title page and showed it to Hermione.

In beautiful script it had ‘Bella Black 1968’ along with a bunch of notes all with beautiful penmanship.

“Oh.” 

“You like the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe?” Hermione asked in surprise, surely she would enjoy much more gruesome novels.

“You think me illiterate muddy?” Bellatrix asked with a sick song voice.

“Bella stop that,” Her sister tried again.

“Don’t call me that.”

“I’ll do what I like Mudblood.” Hermione felt a chill run down her spine. 

“How do you feel Hermione?” Narcissa looked genuinely worried. Perhaps it was because if Hermione died so did Bella. But Hermione didn’t think that was the case.

“I’m cold, but I’m not as weak, and I don’t feel nauseous.”

“Interesting, It may because of the fact you are both under the same room. I would suggest you stay in the same bedroom.”

“CISSA!”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic Bella, I’m not telling you to have relations with the girl.”

Hermione flinched again, but of course Bella must have seen it.

“Oh no, are you afraid a death eater like me will rape you?” Bellatrix sneered in disgust. Hermione gritted her teeth at the whole situation.

“I’ll conjure a cot for you Bella.”

“Why must I sleep in a cot, why can’t muddy sleep on the floor.”

“Do not pretend you don’t feel for Miss Granger. Now please, I need to get home. Draco and I were in the middle of dinner when you sent your howler. “

“What are you doing?” Bella ignored her sister and stared at the brunette.

“Sleeping, I haven’t slept more than an hour in weeks.” Bellatrix rolled her eyes, in truth she hadn’t either. The girl drifted off to sleep quickly leaving the death eater to watch her dose.

“You on some level must care for her or you wouldn’t have done the spell.”

“Shut it Cissy or I’ll hex you. I don’t care if I don’t have my wand.” 

“You may deny your feelings but your eyes care.” Bella stepped forward but her sister didn’t back down.

“It must be so nice to be the smartest witch in the room Cissa.” She put her hand out towards the door.

Cissa kissed her sister on the cheek and before exiting the door asked. “Would you like me to make up a bed for you.”

“No thank you.”

“Bellatr-”

“Please sister.”  
With that Narcissa headed down stairs with a pang of jealousy she couldn’t place.

Bellatrix couldn't believe it. The girl was sleeping in her presence. The girl showed no fear, no anger at the situation. ‘What am I a teddy bear to you? ‘ Bella thought to herself. She wanted to crucio Hermione awake. Had she a wand. Tell her she was scum and that when the dark Lord returned he would free Bella. But unexpectedly instead of any of that she let out a yawn. 

 

Putting down the book on the girl's desk. She laid on the floor. Knowing her sister disapproved of her sleeping habits. In all honesty she hadn’t been able to sleep in a bed since her first stay in Azkaban. The bed was too wet, always soaked with mildew, water, and moss. She would rather sleep on the hard floor. In her cell she slept in the only corner that was dry. Now she refused to sleep in a bed. Her sister worried endless about the sleeping habit. But since the bonding Bellatrix didn’t sleep much. 

Hermione let out a sigh and turned in her sleep. Bella froze wondering if she would wake, but Granger just let out a hum and fell back into slumber


	3. Burns

Thanks for all the nice comments. I’m honestly surprised there is still so many bellamione fans. 

 

_____________________________

When Hermione woke the smell of eggs cooking made her stomach growl. Rolling in bed she slowly remembered where she was. There was a soft snoring in the corner, Bellatrix lay in a rather uncomfortable position. Hermione looked down at her arm and remembered her fate. She wondered what a deranged animal like LeStrange would dream of. 

Swinging her legs over the frumpy mattress, Hermione decided to go where her stomach was guiding. 

Down the hall and two flights of steps later she spotted Draco Malfoy. Had she not known who he was, the blonde might have actually been attractive.

He wore black slacks, a belt, and a white button down shirt that had been opened to show a undershirt.He seemed to be focused on the eggs and unaware of her presents. Little could be said for the monarch who watched her inquisitively. 

“Draco?” His mother asked, he still didn’t even look up but continued to butter bread and bring out tea bags.

“Mother said you haven’t been able to eat, but I’m learning through muggle books on cooking. I had hoped you would at least try.” There was a sternness to Draco but something seemed warm about his demeanor. 

“You’re making me breakfast?”

“Well...No, I’m making breakfast. I was hoping you would dine with us.” Hermione was about to ask when Draco cut her off again.

“No, I’m not authorized to be here. What kind of tea would you like?” Bella came into the scene behind her mate and watched as Draco focused on his task. The blonde’s hair was in his face as he poured into a broken dark blue mug some hot water for tea. Hermione went over to the cabinet and started looking for sugar. 

“Good Morning Bella.” Hermione spun around to see black eyes looking back at her.

“Cissy, why is your son slaving over the stove?” The death eaters eyes never looking away from Hermione as she spoke of her nephew. Draco looked up at his aunt, completely in shock of her state. He’d never really seen her look so soft. Hair in a bun she had slept in, black wool socks under her corset. She almost looked warm in the dark house.

“Because he’s learning to cook, he’s rather good at it too.” Narcissa beamed moving from the armchair and accompanied the three in the damp kitchen. Taking a stool next to the gas stove, her son beamed with a bit of pride.

“I suppose with the lack of house elves….” With the look on Hermione’s face Bellatrix realised she’d said the wrong thing. Silently beating herself up for once again angering her soulmate.

Before the brunette could go into her angry spiel Draco cut her off with a cuppa tea.

“Aunt Bella, would you like some eggs?”

“Sunny side up, and tacky please.” Draco was as surprised as the women at the use of manners from his aunt. But nodded and broke two eggs onto the pan. The sizzling seemed to bring some light into the dank house. Hermione stifled her surprised at the fact that was her favorite kind of eggs too. Draco eyed her and in a silent nod he added eggs for her.

“You have an appetite then?” Bella sat at the kitchen table and finally broke her gaze from Hermione. She sort of felt like a scared kitten in a corner, being watched. Instead of answering she picked up the newspaper and started to flip through it. Hermione felt a warm come over her at the food and company in the house. It wasn’t her family, but she was no longer alone. Her stomach wasn’t tied in knots like usual and the prospects of a good conversation were one the way.

“Draco?” Bellatrix asked her god sun.

“Yes?” He asked hesistantly as he flipped over the eggs.

“Are you going to attend the next year at Hogwarts?” The tension grew in the house.’ So much for that warm feeling.’ Hermione thought and put down the paper.

“I do not wish to go back.” The grim tone of Draco’s answer was enough for Hermione to bring the paper back up. Knowing this was not a topic of conversation she should weigh in on.

“I believe he should go back.” Narcissa cut in from her place in the corner. This had been a point of tension between mother and son. Much of the earlier part of the night had been this conversation.

“I don’t think going back to a place where my friends were murdered is a good idea.” Draco said calmly as though he had tried every point to explain this matter.

“I offered to provide a tutor.” Cissa nodded at the her sister, knowing she could not possibly persuade her son, but that the more the merrier. “You do not need to go back there. But at least to finish your O.W.L’s. “

“Mother, I no longer wish to be an Auror. I do not need to finish school.” He slid eggs onto a plate and carefully placed them in front of Bellatrix and another plate to Hermione. In unison they both took a piece of toast and dipped it into the tacky yoke. The blondes watched in silent amazement of the soulmates synchronizing.

“I - uh, um..I wish to have another career, outside the acidemia.” Narcissa seemed to roll the thought over for a few minutes. But before she could respond Bella snapped the paper out of Hermione’s hands. Riffling through the pages as if looking for something that held more weight in her heart than the conversation. 

“Where is it Cissa?!” Looking at her sister through dark curls Mrs. Malfoy played dumb.

“Bella-” Her sister was ready to call the ministry if this got out of hand.

“We are somewhere in the paper and we deserve to know.” This was the first time Bellatrix had addressed whatever her and Hermione were as a ‘we.’ 

“You s-” Hermione started but was cut off once again.

“What are they calling us? Do they believe they have claim over her? Are those god damn Auror’s going to try and take her from me?!” Hermione felt an ache deep in her chest. It must have been Bellatrix, she was feeling her angst. 

Dropping the mug onto the floor Hermione grabbed at her heart. It hurt so bad, like a million crying souls trapped in her body.

“Bellatrix stop!” Narcissa yelled, and went over to Hermione to try to figure out what was going on. The blonde put her hand on the girls cheek to try and bring her back to the moment. 

Draco pulled another chair out from the table and put his hand on Granger's (uncovered) shoulder to try and push her onto the seat. But Hermione screamed in agony at the touch. Her skin instantly burning. Draco pulled his hand away quickly.

 

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH” The gryffindor screamed and Narcissa shouted for Draco to grab a cool rag. 

“Bellatrix come over here.” The black haired woman rounded the table, but her eyes were already in tears.

Narcissa grabbed her hand and put it on the burn. Hermione let out a gasp of relief, the pain stopped. Instead her skin started to heal under the hand print. It was incredibly cooling and Hermione sat down on the chair. Her knees going weak from the ordeal.

“Hermione I’m so sorry.” Draco murmured over and over again. He had not idea what he had done. 

“It’s ok.…” Hermione said, hoping he would stop. Narcissa took the cool rag from Draco and placed it on Hermione’s head. Bellatrix hand curled around the girl's shoulder. Feeling a pain sting around her shoulder as well start to dissipate. 

_________________________

 

Narcissa sat in the kitchen and wrote a letter to Kingsley. He had asked her to keep him informed, the whole thing seemed hard to explain over paper. But she tried her best to transcribe the women’s connection. 

“Isn’t that a invasion of privacy.” Bella stated from the doorway to the kitchen. 

“You are here at of the kindness of Prime Minister Kingsley.”

“Narcissa,” the blonde raised her head and looked at her sister. Bellatrix sat down ready to explain to her sister.

 

______________________________

 

Hermione lay on the sofa in the living room. In her dreams she saw Bellatrix, the black haired beauty lay next to her. Hermione watched the flutter of her eyelashes. Saw the pale freckles on her neck. Traced her prison tattoos with her fingers. They were someplace warm and morning sun was shining in. 

Hermione woke in a start, looking around to see Draco sitting on an armchair next to her. 

“Where’s Bellatrix?” She realized the question sounded like a love sick teenager before she could stop herself. 

“She’s upstairs, are you ok?” Malfoy’s shirt was in a crumpled state and a blanket his mother had thrown over his shoulders hung there. A cook book in his lap and a notebook with an old quil. 

“Yes, how long was I-”

“A few hours, It’s noon now. Are you hungry, can I do anything?” Draco seemed eager to please.

“When did you become so nice?” Hermione sat up against the old mildew ridden sofa and pulled the quilt up to her lap. Narcissa must have covered the two of them hours ago. The air was cold in the house even with the fire roaring. 

“Granger, I have always been a gentleman. Potter just brings out the worst in me.” Malfoy chuckled and put down his papers. 

“A war will do that I suppose.” Hermione muttered, Draco’s smile faded from chaste lips. He had almost forgotten for a second what separated them from being friends. He so missed friends.

“Yes, well… Would you like me to get my mother? She put me in charge of your care while she floo’d home.”

“No, I think I’ll go back to my room.”

“You’re gonna get me into trouble, Granger.” Draco smiled again anxiously.

“Always a mama’s boy?”

“Always.” Hermione smiled genuinely for the first time it felt like since the night of the war. Remembering when she’d kissed Ron in the chamber of secrets.

Bellatrix entered the room and saw Draco and Hermione smiling and a pang of jealousy shot through her. ‘Stop it, she’s here against her will. Besides, what do you care if they’re friends?’

Turning on her heel she headed into the hallway bathroom and looked at the shoulder. There was a roaring red hand mark from where Draco had touched Hermione. She wondered what it would be like if Hermione decided to sleep with her nephew. Would she feel the burns everywhere?


	4. Empty

_____________________________  
At dinner time Draco made chicken Alfredo, Hermione told him it was the best she had ever had. He smiled broadly at her because he had been trying to get the sauce right for weeks. Narcissus beamed with pride at her son's achievement. Bellatrix only showed malice through the meal.

“Hermione do you intend to finish school?” Narcissa gave a genuine smile that warmed the insides of everyone at the table. “I have a great many professor friends who would love to leave retirement.“ She said the last part in a light voice trying to show her excitement for Hermione’s education.

“I would love to but.. “ The silent part of that conversation was she wouldn't be allowed or be more than mere feet away from Bellatrix. God forbid the teacher Pat her on the back. Not to mention what Bellatrix might do to a half blood teacher. 

“Mudblood is afraid I may crucio her teacher. “ Bellatrix finished in a snide comment. Hermione gritted her teeth. The young Gryffindor could feel Bella, it was a weird mix resentment and guilt. 

“I had in mind a solution to such problem. “ The other Black sister stood up straighter at the idea of someone trying to ‘fix’ their situation. In Bella’s mind nothing about her soulmates position needed fixing. Bella wanted to keep Hermione at arms reach, not close enough to hurt her but enough to watch.

“A tutor who-” 

“No.” Bellatrix responded, knowing exactly where her sister was going with the conversation. 

“Bella, you-” Perfectly manicured eyebrows scrunched uncharacteristically at her sister.

“Stop it Cissy!” 

The silent conversation between the sisters progressed into glares and angry noises. As if their minds were connected.Draco looked apologetically at Hermione who had so many questions. The muggles born closed her eyes before speaking up. 

“Don't I get a say?” 

“I will not have that hag teach her.“ Bellatrix ignored her plea. 

“Then you know what you have to do. “ The eldest Malfoy clutched her napkin tightly under the table. She did a silent prayer in her head that this goating would work. 

Hermione ignored them back and looked at Draco again. 

“I couldn't afford a tutor anyway. “ The man smiled and shook his head at this sad excuse. 

“You single handedly won the war Hermione. You are going to be financially plump for the rest of your days. “ Hermione felt uncomfortable at the idea that she would be paid for being a survivor. 

“I didn't do it alone….“ 

“You are not trying to say that Weasels helped you any, “ Draco said smugly. Hermione stiffened and the table silenced. Bellatrix instantly felt the girls hurt. It was a different kind of hurt than the ones she remembered as a young adult. She needed the hurt to stop. 

“Mudblood-” Hermione jumped up at the table. Bellatrix had genuinely wanted to stop the suffering.

“My name is HERMIONE GRANGER! I'M A PERSON AND I DESERVE A SAY IN MY OWN BLOODY LIFE! “ With that Hermione left running up the steps. Had she the opportunity she would have run out the door but seeing as how they were on the side of a cliff… 

“Bella-”

“Don't “ Narcissus was cut off by her older sister. 

“I'm sorry. “ Draco said to no one in particular. He looked like the guilt was eating him alive. “I know she felt for the Weasleys and I didn't think… “ Narcissa shook her head. 

“It's alright Draco. She did single handedly win the war.” The war between Bellatrix and herself, Narcissa thought.

Bella felt the absence before she heard it. Someone had used the floo. All of a sudden Bellatrix got very dizzy and everything went black. 

__________________

 

Harry was sitting at the Black manor. Sirius had left him the old place and he enjoyed the crypt more than any other place in London. 

This particular night he was looking at an old photo of himself and Draco Malfoy. The two were chasing a snitch on the field of Hogwarts. He wondered where the man was now and how life after the war was treating him. 

The black haired boy jumped when a more adult version of Draco came out of his fireplace.

“What in bloody hell!”

“Hermione is missing.” Draco raced into the living room looking around the room.

“How long?” Harry wasn’t an idiot, he figured this would happen. It was a matter of time before Bellatrix drove his caring friend away.

“Less than an hour, Bellatrix is going mad. She’s already started feeling ill. Mother’s worried that if the two stay apart for mere hours it will get worse.” Potter was confused they spent almost a week apart before the arrangement. 

Draco started heading up the stairs with Harry at his heels. The blonde ran into the man's bedroom and then into the bathroom.

“MALFOY SHE’S NOT HERE!” Draco ignored him and continued to race around the house.

“If she was here I would have owled you!” Malfoy did something Harry wasn’t expecting. He looked worried, but got really close to Harry. Close enough that their noses almost touched. 

“Would you Potter?” Harry gulped despite himself and nodded.

“I know that her well being would be at risk. Look let’s go into London maybe she checked into a hotel.” Draco stepped back and nodded starting to head downstairs. 

______________________________________

Hermione walked into the empty home and wondered if her fever had started up again. Because chills swept over her body. The jacket she had grabbed on the way out did little to warm her.

Her childhood home left much to be desired. The whole house was empty, the rose bush in the back was dead as well as the daisies. Hermione didn’t know what she was expecting, honestly her parents were no longer in the home. She found no comfort in the empty structure.

Bellatrix opened the door to the once warm home. She didn’t want to scare the girl, just wanted to make sure she was alright. 

Bella found her soulmate in what used to be the kitchen, there was a doorway that had ink lines and numbers scribbled. 

“Why do you have to make everything worse.” Bella tried not to feel hurt by the comment, why did she care if her captive liked her.

“Yet when you’re around I feel better.” Granger had tear stained cheeks and hid from the woman’s view, but Bella’s head fell to the side in ability to see the young woman. 

“It’s the magic.” Hermione almost wasn’t sure that she heard Bellatrix. 

Warmth spread through her body and she could smell parchment paper, spearmint, and freshly cut grass. Bellatrix smelled exactly like the love potion she had inhaled all those years ago. Hermione wondered if that was because of the magic or what Black actually smelled like.

A sob escaped the gryffindor, and she held onto the kitchen counter. A scream escape her lips. 

Bella’s hand were possessed by the need to hold the girl. She didn’t know where the desire had sprung from. 

“Oh god” Hermione screamed and mourned Tonks, she mourned Lavender Brown. She mourned Lupin and Sirius. She thought of Fred and how George would never get to have someone who would understand him like his brother. But most of all she was mourning her mother and father. Who she would never see again. 

Narcissa saw the scene from behind the corner, she wanted to interrupt but knew better of it. 

Bellatrix stood rooted in her place unsure of what to do. But remembered mourning over people, and remembered all she had wanted. So the black haired woman walked forward and wrapped her arms around Hermione tight. The young woman screamed in agony.

“GET OFF ME, LET ME GO!” But Bellatrix held tighter, knowing what it felt like. The two of them instantly felt light in the pit of their belly’s. They fell to the floor and Bellatrix squeezed like she was trying to let the anger, the soul crushing sadness ooze from the girl. After what felt like hours, but was mere minutes Draco and Harry found the Granger’s old residence. They two boys walked into the abandoned home to find no one in it. But a note lay on the ground.

‘Boys,

We’ve gone out to dinner, find your own way home.

N’

 

Draco let out a long sigh and Potter looked even more confused than normal. The blonde started walking out the door. 

“What do we do now?” Harry asked when they were both in the driveway of the muggle house. 

“I need some coffee. Buy you a butterbeer Potter?”

___________________________


	5. Beauty in the Monster

“So Bellatrix Le-”

“Black” Hermione and Narcissa said at the same time. 

“Bellatrix Black will be given a longer sentence of house arrest and a tracker that we will imbeded into her skin. “ Kingsley stood in the shack on the side of the rock that had become the two women’s home. There were 6 aurora’s around the room all with wands drawn to the floor ready to defend the prime minister.

“Wonderful.” Bella said as she sat magically cuffed together. She hadn’t looked at Hermione since they got ‘home.’ It was raining, just like every day at the house was. They had not gotten to go to dinner like Narcissa had suggested once Hermione stopped crying. 

Instead they tried to sneak into a pub in Diagon Alley only to be caught immediately using the floo system and brought directly back to the house. 

“You should be happy Miss Black. Madame Malfoy could have been charged with helping a fugitive.” Narcissa stayed cold in her stance, obviously not happy with the treatment she was receiving. 

“She didn’t have a choice-” Bellatrix started trying to get her sister out of trouble. 

“Yes, yes, and we can’t prove it either way so this is a warning. You continue this up Madame Malfoy and you may get a trip to Azkaban with your husband.” Narcissa scowl made a few of the Auror’s shake in their boots. 

“And you Miss Black, you are here for Hermione. Do not think we have forgotten your charges. If it weren’t for Miss Granger you would have had your soul sucked before the trial even began.” The room grew cold and no one looked at each other. 

“Please.” Kingsley started again, “take this as an opportunity to find some peace after the war.” Bellatrix ‘tuted’ at this idea of peace but the Prime Minister continued.

“This is a test run. If you all can’t get along then we will find another way to go about this. Please be on your best behaviors. I don’t want to have this conversation again.”

The three women nodded silently and the Ministry officials left via floo. Hermione wanted to apologize but couldn’t find the words.

“Well, I need to return home.” Narcissa said, slightly peeved at the two women. Bellatrix stood up (not caring about her sister's attitude) and started towards the stairs but Hermione’s head snapped to meet hers. 

“Thank you.” Was all she could muster to say. It was a whisper but it rang in the older woman’s ears. 

Bellatrix looked morbidly sad but she nodded and continued up the stairs. 

___________________________

“Did you every shag Ron?”

“wHAt?!” Harry said drowning a cup of butter whisky. The night had continued with the men eating at an amazing restaurant ( Draco’s choice) and going out for drinks after. 

They talked about weird things that their houses did before quidditch matches. Rumors they heard about teachers. Everything but the war, it didn’t need to eat up this night too. 

“No!” Harry laughed and soon Draco joined in.

“I just figured usually one out of 4 people are gay, Hermione is straight. Although she is soulmates with my aunt. But I’m not sure how much of that is by choice. Anyway, Ron has a thing for Hermione. Neville and Luna are still happy as ever, so that's 5 right there. You must be the gay one, no?” Harry continued to laugh through the weird bumbling of logic. 

“No!”Draco laughed at how drunk Potter really was.” It’s not that I never thought of it. I just, I don’t know. God why am I telling you this. You’re gonna tell Crabbe and Goyle-” The two men instantly grew cold. Knowing the the two young men were dead now. 

“Malfoy I’m”

“It’s fine Potter. The dead don’t talk back. Let’s just get you home. Your wife will probably scold me as is.” Draco tried to fight back the ugly feeling at his friends loss. He stood from the stool at the bar and motioned to get the bartender attention so he could pay for the drinks. 

“My what?” Harry said squinting as if he could see the misinterpretation. 

“Ginny.”

“I thought you said I was gay.”Harry said in a mocking tone.

“Even gay men have wives sometimes.” Draco laughed at his own joke and took out some coins to pay. 

“She’s so annoying. I can’t get her to leave me alone. Mrs. Weasley has been planning our wedding since second year.” Harry took a big gulp of his whiskey at the end of his sentence.

“Can’t disappoint the head Weasel can you?” Harry choked on his drink. Shaking his head, Harry was about to respond to that when Draco went to grab their coats. 

Potter stood up from the stool and thought he might lose their previous meal on his shoes. ‘My god was the floor always moving like that’ he pondered.

“Do you think you can walk to the train. I’m not sober enough to apparate home.” Draco said and pulled his finger through his gel-less hair. It had lost its toughness and was now messily and wavy blonde. 

“You wanna go to my home huh?” Harry said cheeky. “Got a crush on me Malfoy?” Draco looked stern for a moment like he was going to duel his old classmate. 

But instead leaned in and kissed Potter right on the lips. It only lasted about 5 seconds but for Harry it was a lifespan. When the two broke apart Draco sneered and answered Harry’s question.

“I guess 2 out of 8 ain’t bad odds, huh Potter?” The gryffindor looked stunned into oblivion and Draco helped him put his black leather jacket on. It was Sirius’s and Harry had found it in the house. It would forever remind him of this night now. 

Draco and Harry walked to the train and waited in silence together.  
________________________

Hermione was queasy again, which made no sense. They were in the same house! How much closer did their souls want! Did she need to sit on Bellatrix’s lap! She couldn’t believe it but she started to walk out of her bedroom and was outside of Bellatrix Black’s bedroom. 

‘What am I doing? I’m a mad woman!’ Bellatrix could feel Hermione through the door. She knew that she was mere feet away from each other. Hermione put her fist against the door ready to knock but couldn’t make the connection of skin to wood. Instead she sat right against the door and huffed out a sigh of discontent. Bellatrix waited for the woman to open the door. When nothing happened she went over to open the doorknob but stopped. Instead, deciding to join her young paramore against the door. Bella felt as though heat was radiating from the door. Heat that the house lacked. 

_______________________

The next morning Draco walked down the hall with his dark green sweater bunched at pale elbows. When he saw Hermione asleep on the floor he decided this wasn’t a conversation that was meant for him. Instead turning on the heel of his black pointed shoes and walking back down the stairs. 

“Mother.”

“What is it Draco? Did they murder each other?” Cissa had malice in her voice that Draco had heard before. She was feeling left out. 

“I’m afraid Hermione is asleep on the floor.”

“What a peculiar child. Alright, I’ll go up and wake her.”

“No, Mother you don’t understand. She’s outside of Aunt Bellatrix's room.” Narcissa was confused but decided not to let it show. Instead marching up the steps in her heels to find a shivering young girl drooling on the floor. A small smile graced her lips, this was quite cute. The older woman thought to herself. 

“Miss Granger, Miss Granger?” Malfoy leaned down and lightly shook her shoulder. When Hermione’s eyes roused a small groan of pain escaped the gryffindor. Obviously sleeping on the floor had been as comfortable as it looked.

“Would you like some breakfast. I’m sure your tutor will be here soon.” This made Hermione’s eyes shoot open. 

______________

After a warm bowl of oatmeal, that Draco watched through painful eyes. He had wanted to make crepes for breakfast but Hermione needed something faster. 

The curious gryffindor tried to find out the things her tutor would be teaching her from Madame Malfoy. Who gave vague answers. Which only made her more curious. 

After a quick shower and a vigorous brush of hair and teeth, Hermione was in the living room. There was a medium desk in the corner. It stuck out in the living room, evidently Narcissa had brought it from the manor. It was lighter than the dark house. 

Draco had gone to meet someone and Narcissa made work of using cleaning spells and going through the attic for more appropriate household needs. 

This left the brunette in a the living room with only the sound of rain and the spew of waves crashing against the house. A grandfather clock in the corner ticked by and Hermione continued to wait. The teacher was late, ‘never a good start,’ Hermione thought to herself.

But with another moment passing Bellatrix walked into the room. Hermione’s eyes met the dark womans face. 

“Waiting for your teacher?” The death Eater had a large stack of books in her arms and dropped them on the table. 

“Whoever they are, they’re late.”

“No.” She said and opened one of the bigger books. Dust flew out of the thing like bats out of a cave. 

“That clock is 9 minutes ahead,” The younger woman opened her mouth in a state of shock. “Don’t open your mouth so wide or bugs will crawl in.” Bellatrix went over to the corner and bound her curls up into a tight bun, it almost held her hair in place. She brought over a chair and put it on the side of the desk. Moving each book into piles on the old wood. She had been top of her class at Hogwarts. Teaching was where she had desired to go, had her mother permitted it. The help taught, not lady’s.

“Now do you have a notebook and quill?”

“Bellatrix, you’re going to teach me?” The Black woman looked at the brightest witch of her age with a ‘duh’ expression. 

“Mudblood, no one else is permitted in the house. Narcissa and I will teach you all there is to know. Much more than that hag cat. Now pay attention, I will not repeat myself.”

Bellatrix started into history, which happened to be both witches favorite subjects. The history of magic, and how muggles played a part in it. While Bellatrix did call them Mudbloods she didn’t extend past the slur. She did not diminish the help in history.”

“Beethoven was a wizard?” 3 hours into Bella’s lecture Hermione had a million questions. She had read quite a lot of what they had covered but some facts were not taught in Hogwarts. This had spurred a discussion that had led them into another 2 hour debate. Bellatrix and Hermione found themselves actually having fun. 

“Well of course, who else name their child Ludwig?”This created a fit of giggles out of Hermione.

“Did you just make a joke?” Bellatrix stiffened and brought her nose slightly in the air. The woman sucked in on her corset. Holding a black bound book in front of her, she brought it closer to her chest.

“I’m not inhuman. Quite capable of having a discussion.” This instantly insulted the death eater but she pretended it didn’t matter. Hermione was halfway out of the seat with how close she wanted to be to her mentor. 

“Do you….Nevermind.” Hermione looked down at her feet. ‘You really shouldn’t be asking a death eater questions.’The brave gryffindor didn’t seem to be able to stop the question.

“Out with it.” The older woman coaxed quite curious woman herself. She wanted to know the girl, she was quite intriguing in a strange way Bellatrix wasn’t quite ready to state. 

“Do you play?”

“Of course I play. All women in the noble house of Black were deemed to play an instrument.”

“Can..I mean..would you…?” Bellatrix’s heart slightly melted at this, the mudblood wanted to hear her play. Putting down the book she started walking up the stairs. When Hermione didn’t follow heels of Bella’s boots clicked back down the steps. 

“Well, come on. We haven’t got all night.” Hermione hopped out of the chair and the two bound up the stairs to the attack on the third floor. 

Narcissa was up there cleaning and uncovering furniture. 

“Cissy, it looks as though you’ve torn the place apart.” It was honestly not that bad, Hermione thought. In fact it looked cozier than the rest of the house. 

“I need a room too, don’t you think? Besides we can use some of the dingy things for firewood and the rest will make a wonderful classroom.” Bellatrix rolled her eyes and went over to a stand up piano in the corner. 

“Bellatrix, it’s not in tune. I haven’t even cleaned it yet. Will you please wait to ‘woo’ Hermione with your playing another time?” 

“Hush Cissa.” Narcissa almost grew green. Her sister hadn’t played in so long and now she was going to play an out of tune piano. There mother would think it a disgrace. Not to mention Hermione would fall instantly when she heard her sister's fingers dance.

“Do not worry sister. It will only take a moment to tune, sit mudblood.” Hermione tried hard not to roll her eyes. Bellatrix cast three quick spells and the piano sounded like it was in pain. It moved like a beast being brought to life. The blanket flew off and the keys moved as if a mice were jumping across them. The black and red piano shook, dirt and dust flew off of it like a dog with fleas. The piano stretched its feet and then once again returned to the wall and went still.

“Are you quite happy with yourself.”

“Almost cissa.”

Bellatrix winked at her sister but went over to the piano. Closing her eyes she played the first note. Hermione knew it immediately it was Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata. Bella sounded like she had 5 hands playing the piano. It was gorgeous. 

Hermione stared in disbelief at the angelic like state her soulmate was in. Like nothing in the world could touch her. Bella was on a different atmosphere than all of them. The black curls fell on her neck. Hermione studied the tattoos and could see goosebumps erupt on the pale skin. 

All the gryffindor could think is ‘how could a monster be so beautiful?’


	6. Pumpkin Tea

Little bit of a longer chapter this time. :) Thank you for waiting. I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are awful and mine

 

____________________  
“Are you going to see him again?” Draco’s mother asked as she sat fiddling with yarn for a sweater she didn’t much care about. Her mother had sewn in her old age and she had thought seeing as her husband was in prison and child grown, maybe it was time to take up a hobby.

“When are you going to give up on that thing?” The malfoy boy retorted, Narcissa stopped her hand movement and dropped the fabric in her lap. She could feel a headache coming on from this conversation already.

“Draco,” the young man stopped and put down his book to look into his mother’s eyes. She did not soften at his attention.

“You look so like your father.” She said, still with a rigidness to her compliments. Her hair was not a strand out of place. He tried not to fidget in his seat at the unwanted attention. He knew this analyzing look.

“Mother-”

“Talk to Mr. Potter again. He may just surprise you.” Narcissa wanted to say more but knew better than to oversell her son. So instead of finicking with her stupid sweater she decided to leave the blonde alone. 

“Mother,” the older woman turned around “are you gonna tell her how you feel?” Draco knew better than to ask his mother about anything romantic. She never responded well to his mettling. But Draco wasn’t blind, he knew Narcissa liked Hermione. She didn’t fancy much of anyone. It was subtle but she did care.

“Draco, don’t-”

“I know, I know, I just...Dad is sent away for life. I know you two have an agreeme-” Draco stopped talking when he saw Bellatrix behind his mother. 

“Cissa,” Narcissa turned to meet her sisters eyes. Bellatrix didn’t say anything else but left the room with her younger sister at her tail. Draco decided to go find Hermione, maybe she would be nicer company then the two sharp women. 

___________  
Hermione sat at the desk with her quil scratching against the parchment, wondering if Bellatrix would be teacher her today or Narcissa. The younger witch had been teaching her potions and herbology. It had been a month since she had started learning from the Black women. Both had a different attitude for teaching, each stern and precise. 

However, where Narcissa was soft and strong. Bellatrix was chaotic like a child, stubborn but so intelligent. Hermione found herself daydreaming often as Bellatrix spoke. This aggravated the brunette to no end. Every test had either set out for them she had succeeded in.

Hermione jumped at the sound of the knock at the door. Draco mumbled a ‘you in there’ to her.  
“Come in.” The blonde cracked the door open, his eyes tight shut.

“Are you decent?”

“Draco Malfoy, would I have said you could come in if I wasn’t?” Hermione said with a big smile on her face. She had started to grow fond of her old classmate. He had a charm that Ron and Harry lacked. 

Draco opened his eyes and had a shit eating grin on his face. He missed having a friend. 

“My mum would kill me if I didn’t ask.”

“Do you ever not follow Mommy’s orders Malfoy?” Hermione said teasingly but the tips of Draco’s ear turned red as he opened the door all the way and sat on her bed. The bed was made tight like a military bunk. There were a few books opened next to him. The room had incense burning that smelled like cinnamon and the two felt warmer in the room than in the whole house. 

“She’s quite protective over you, ya know.” Draco said looking around the room as if to say it without quite putting much effort into the statement.

“Your mother or Bellatrix?”

“Both I suppose. Would you be interested in a game of wizarding chess?” Draco picked up an herbology book and immediately looked bored at the old pages.

“I’m afraid that I’m not very good company when it comes to chess. But I know of a man who quite likes it.” The brunette teased and Draco dropped the book back on the bed.

“Are you really about to give me advice on my love life?”

She shrugged her shoulders and tried not to laugh. 

“Might I remind you, you have two women pining for your affection. While you sit here and study.”

“Neither of them are ‘pining.’”.” Hermione lied, she felt Narcissa eyes on her and wasn’t sure how she really felt about it. They had not really known each other that long. However, everyone still was so guarded. It was hard not to be at ease around the blonde though, their conversation seemed to make her feel a sense of warmth that she couldn’t place.

While Bellatrix was the reason the young woman would never get to leave the confinement of the house.

“Alright, tell yourself whatever you want..” Hermione looked at him inquisitively, knowing full well he was about to say something else. 

“Come on Draco, please?”

“Your yorkshire pudding will be served at 5, princess Granger.” She had begged him to make the pudding and he had pulled through for her. 

“You kind slytherin boy!” Hermione was practically giddy and it was a beautiful contrast to the rest of the house. Wrapping her arms around he shoulder and squeezing him tightly. Draco dared to say the gryffindor was the life in this house. There was second knock on the door and the brunette released Draco quickly.

“Come in.” 

Bellatrix was at the door with a book. 

“Mummy's boy go whimper somewhere else.” There was no malice in her voice but the words were not kind. Draco was still wary around his aunt, he got off the bed and made his way around the black haired women.

“Here, I’ve added to your reading list.” Hermione took the book from the older woman and studied it over. It’s dark black binding seemed haunted much like the Black’s name. Cracking open the spine to the first name. The young woman knew that title anywhere.

“The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe?” The death eater rolled her eyes at the obvious statement.

“You will read it with my notes, your O.W.L’s will need for you to be eloquent in writing. Now you are barley subpar. It’s due by tonight.” With that the black sister left closing the door a little too aggressively.

‘Curious?’ Hermione flipped through pages of the book to see notes written all along the columns of the book. It was a teenagers messy script. 

___________________

Harry flipped through his mail bored once again by adoring fans and love letters from people he had never met. It all seemed to be happening to someone else. As if they fell in love with the idea of Harry but do not care that he is a hermit at the ripe age of 17. His best friends were either brainwashed or captive. He wasn’t sure which one was which anymore. Hermione spent the past month studying, that's what he had told her over owl. Harry could tell something was different. Draco had not contacted Harry since that night, he didn’t imagine that Draco would ever mention it again. 

“Black Knight to C6.” The boy who lived jumped and the letters fell out of his hands. The chess piece moved and Harry’s eyes shot to the corner. Draco was sitting in one of the dark chairs in the room and was looking at the wizarding chess board on top of the coffee table. It had newspapers and letters on top of it that had cascaded down onto the floor and all around the living room. It looked close to a hoarding situation. 

“Do you need the number of a good maid Potter?”

“Do me the decency of knocking next time.”

“I floo’ed in.” Harry put his palm to his chest for comfort. Draco’s eyes studied the room harshly, an avoidance technique no doubt. 

“Come to give me interior decorating advice as well?” Potter quipped back, waiting for another shot. 

“I’m sorry about your godfather.” The dark haired boy’s face fell, he was not expecting that. Gripping his wand in his left hand anxiously. 

“Thank you,” was the only appropriate answer. “I don’t really feel quite right cleaning any of it. Most of the room’s I left the way he had.”

“It is your house now, Potter. The only way to honor the dead is by…. Living or whatever.” It was profound coming from a former death eater. The boy who lived nodded absentmindedly at the saying. Leaving the room, knowing full well his enemy would follow. Malfoy brushed off his shirt before following Harry to the kitchen. The dishes were done, which is more than the pureblood thought he’d see. But the kitchen table still lay with stacks of moving newspapers. 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were an old man living like this.” Harry smiled, genuinely smiled at the jab. He felt old, seeing so much destruction must have done some aging. He made himself busy in the presence of company, putting together tea for the two of them. 

“Would you like breakfast or pumpkin?” The young bloke didn’t go to the store often, instead having takeaway delivered and surviving off of stale tea from decades before his own birth. 

“Pumpkin, it’s a little late in the day.” Malfoy answered grabbing a newspaper and brushing off the table before taking off his outside robes and laying them gently across the back of the dirty chair. Harry drew his wand and warmed the water, looking over at the candles with a flick of his wand to ignite the room in a warm glow. A warped cookie jar sat next to a mug on the counter and the sink had a crack in it. But all around Harry didn’t feel like an outsider in his new home. Bringing out a tray that he had only really used when Hermione had visited, Potter set down milk and sugar in black and green cups. The handle on the cream was broken and all of the mugs had chips missing but like the rest of the house, it was unchanged. 

“Are you planning on going back to Hogwarts?” Harry asked surprising them both. He gingerly set down the tray before going back to the warm water just at it whistled ominously. 

“No, I don’t ever plan on returning. I have seen enough.” Malfoy answered, he rolled up his sleeves. The sudden heat in the room causing sweat to bloom down his neck. It really wasn’t the heat, it was his doe eyed classmate. Harry’s doe eyes, much like Hermione’s now held less enthusiasm and more dark circles that concave the valley’s of their faces. 

“Me neither, but Hermione seems to be studying a lot.” Harry replied, his back to the blonde, not understanding when his friend had turned into common ground for the two of them. Turning back to the table, his ink stained hands brought over the boiling water. Shaking, he poured out a helping of water for their mugs and rest the kettle on the tray. Sitting at the head of the table, where Draco sat at the corner. 

“She was always a bookworm.” Was the lame bridge Draco tried to build into the sentence. Dropping in two heaping teaspoon full of sugar, he usually prefered honey, but was not about to ask. 

“Do you think she will be able to get a job at the Ministry?” Harry questioned taking off his glasses and attempting to wipe them with a napkin. 

“Not from the shack, they would need her there. She won’t be able to do much of anythi- well. She is bound to my aunt. There will be no leaving for her, not ever.” A chill overcame him at the idea of being trapped to someone like that. Images of snake like eyes pried at his calm demeanor. 

“She could always write, I mean Hermione had tons of great ideas.” Grey eyes cast down to the floor in guilt at the subject. 

“Potter, let’s speak of something else.” Harry shifted in his chair uncomfortably. 

“Do you, uh, know what you’ll do next?” The gryffindor mentally slapped himself for asking personal questions. Whatever Draco came to say didn’t have to do with talking about employer options. Setting his old glasses back on the bridge of his nose. He Took his english breakfast tea and added way too much milk, this drew Malfoy’s attention in silent disgust. 

“You don’t like milk?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“No, It isn’t the milk, it’s just.”

“What?” He drawled thinking in irritation at whatever the git was about to say. Stirring with a little more vigor then needed.

“No, I mean, I cannot fathom how much you are putting in your cup.” Draco sipped at his tea and hummed it adequate. 

“Malfoy-” Harry started trying to try to be patient with his old classmate.

“It’s no longer tea, now it’s just milk and water-” The dark wizard stated letting his fingers caress his own mug. It felt like school all over again, unlike the night at the bar. Here the two were ina domestic setting, bickering.

“Malfoy will you-” 

“It’s gastly-” The snake stated looking over at the thin stale biscuits on a plate, daintily helping himself to one. 

“MALFOY WHY ARE YOU HERE?” Harry realized too late his shouting. Draco froze his cookie endeavor, lightly setting it on the dish. 

“I came to say hello.”

“Why not owl?”

“Pardon?”

“You twat, why not just owl me your condolences.” Harry took a cookie himself biting off the corner in a loud crunch. He really did need to throw them away. 

“I thought after our late exchange-” Green eyes rolled at the exhausted truth of it all. 

“There it is” Setting down the biscuit on his dish and taking a swig of the hot liquid, then brushing his lips with a napkin. They were a present from Mrs. Weasley, a new house gift. She had stated, after seeing the place she had started a list of the things he would need.

“What?” Draco snapped irritated at the thickness of the conversation with the stubborn lion. ‘Why was he being so rude? Because he wasn’t raised in a pureblood fashion and doesn’t realize…’ Malfoy thought to himself. 

“You can’t even say it, the kiss. We kissed, it’s just as bad as when we were twelve.”

“I don-” The slytherin prepared to defend.

“Malfoy, you don’t need to buy me a promise ring. We kissed, it’s not that big of a deal.” Harry sat back in his chair bringing the cup to his lip, the tips of his facial hair becoming wet, as the smell invaded his senses. 

“Well if…..”

“Just enjoy your tea and make polite conversation. You don’t have to talk to me about it.” Harry said uneasy at his own bluntness. 

“When did you become so bold, Potter?” Draco said, his jaw slack. 

“I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea. It was a kiss, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“You already stated that. If it wasn’t a big deal then why do you keep bringing it up?” The snake wanted to highfive himself for the very obvious blush that had crept across his classmates cheeks.

“I mean...it was.”

“Tolerable.”

“I was going to say good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah, I mean..I’ve had worse..kisses.”

“Cho?”

“Um..”

“I heard you kissed Cho, am I a better kisser than Chang?”

“I thought Gryffindor’s were competitive.” Harry teased, a shit eating grin spreading across his face. 

“She just seems like a bad kisser.”

“Well Blaise kissed her didn’t he?”

“No, god no, well maybe. But Blaise kissed everybody.”

“Did he kiss you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said Zabini kissed everyone, did he kiss you?” Harry punctuated his words coyly.

“That’s none of your business Potter!” The snake bit back, not wanting to show all of his cards. Draco had a crush on Harry and Blaise had known the second he met the Malfoy family.

“Oh,” Harry bit his own chapped lip “I see.” The lion was already plotting, he knew this game. 

“No, you don’t see!” The tips of Draco’s ears once again lit up like fireworks. 

“You don’t kiss and tell.” The gryffindor laughed at his own joke.

“There’s nothing to tell!” Harry just nodded in understanding, taking another sip of his tea. Draco looked over at the candle next to them, trying to regain some sense of dignity. Letting a small gap of silence fill the air. 

“So you didn’t kiss?” Brown ungroomed eyebrows shot up in question. The pureblood practically growled.

“No!” Draco shot back, irritation boiling over.

“No?” Harry cocked his head the side.

“NO! We never kissed!” Bushy hair nodded in success, first question answered of their meeting. Draco huffed annoyed at the entire exchange.

“So how often do you go about kissing boys?”

“I will not make it a habit now that I know they turn into insolent little school girls!” Draco pulled his godfather’s snide remark and glare. Snape would have been proud. 

“Are we going to kiss again?” Harry asked with a smile, grey eyes bulged from their sockets. 

“Do you...is that something you want Potter?”

“Harry.”

“Harry, is that something you would...would you like to maybe grab some food uh, together.” The chosen one was usually the more awkward but he was loving the uncertainty of his arch nemesis. It was adorable, if a slytherin would ever let someone call them such a word. Harry grinned wider and leaned over the table, kissing Draco lightly. 

“Yes.”

“You need to shave.”

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat up with her quill scratching away at parchment, trying to finish her paper. Narcissa came into the kitchen to see her hair in a messy bun, the tangles had been tamed but it was obvious that she had been pulling at the small tufs around her ears. 

“Miss Granger,” Madame Malfoy addressed going over to the wood burning stove and crouching by it. Her wand tip turned red and she lightly blew as the fire roared to life again. 

“Hermione,” the gryffindor corrected again. Putting down her quil and flipping through another page of her book. 

“It is getting late, would you care for som-”

“I already ate, but please.” Hermione motioned to the chair next to her. Pulling some of her books and papers off of the table. She had taken to spreading out on work surfaces. 

“Have you seen Bella eating?” Narcissa asked, taking out a plate with a small ‘M’ beautifully signed from her son. It was sweet, his caring, but she was starting to feel as though he was taking care of her more than himself. 

“No, she doesn’t spend many meals with me though.” Hermione’s eyes were sad even though a self deprecating chuckle escaped from somewhere deep in her throat. The attempt at humor did not shake the older woman who set out silverware for herself. 

“It is not you.” She stated, waving a wand around her food, steam danced to the surface. 

“Who is it then? We are bonded, the least she could do is sit in the same room with me.” A silence passed between the two, ‘like you do.’ Was hanging in the air. 

“Hermione, there is something I must tell you.” Granger pulled a stray hair behind her ear again. The rebellious curls seaking out like a sea creature. 

“My sister,”Narcissa paused to take a long deep breath, “Andromeda.” She sat down, placing her meal in front of her with care.

“Yes?” Granger goated, hoping there was more to the sentence.

“You must understand, in a pureblood family there are certain...understandings.”

Hermione raised her eyebrows, she had done quite a bit of reading. She knew of strange family rules, inbreeding in many cases to keep blood lines intact. Extreme power role dominating, as well as marriage for alliance not love. She may be young, but no one ever accused her of being dumb. 

“I did not realize the Black lines crossed anything so,” she didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

“Well, it’s all rather, blurry where the lines begin and end, really.” Madame Malfoy tried to defend, although the blush on her cheeks spoke more than her words. Hermione could not believe that a death eater’s wife would blush at the implication of taboo sex. 

“Well, I mean, I’m not really in a place to judge.”

“Nor should you, to judge that does not concern you, that is.”

“But, now it does.”

“Well, you see, your bound. It is Black, Bella was the one who cast it. You two are soul bond, but it may have another effects….” Narcissa drifted off, staring into the young lions eyes, practically begging for her to finish her sentence.

“Madame Malfoy, why are we talking about Andromeda?”

“Yes, well tomorrow is the first. You were scheduled to be in Diagon Alley. She will be drawn to you Hermione. She may confront you, you will share many...Um.”

“Mrs. Malfoy,” Hermione started, she squeezed her thighs together, praying that the arousal was not too obvious. 

“Please, Narcissa.” The dark haired woman answered, she looked back down at her meal. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” 

“No, I find I’m rather rusty” dazzling blue eyes shot up at her. “You see I’m no longer a girl and…”

“I don’t know if-” Hermione didn’t know what she was trying to say. It was all rather lost on her. This gorgeous woman would be attracted to her? That Bellatrix was her soulmate, that the Black sisters were incestious...or that they wanted her?

“Of course, you do not need to say anything now. I just, I wish for you to have accompaniment into diagon alley. I do not trust her.” Hermione nodded and her companion started her meal. 

 

XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX

Harry had a thick black robe with his Hogwarts scarf wrapped around his neck, it was a rainy day in London. Much like most days in London. 

“Hermione must we shop for such mundane things on your one day of freedom?” His friend linked her arm in his as they walked in puddles. She wore a dark purple sweater and muggle jeans, with a long green cloak that she had borrowed from Narcissa. It smelt of lilac’s and mint toothpaste. Her shoes were dark brown and wet with rain. 

“It is my day! When you get cursed for life you can have a day to go broom shopping!” The brunette giggled to herself. 

Bellatrix was currently locked up in the creaking shack, close enough that they were meant to remain rash and vomit free. Yet, far enough not to scare the other wizards. She had the wizarding world's finest swarmed around her waiting for the notorious insane criminal, but she was no longer feril. 

Black spent her time reading, she had acquired one of her chosen’s books. It was called “The Hobbit” she was quite enjoying herself. Although the characters were not her favorite, she quite enjoyed the imagination behind the writing, deciding that she may not give the little mudblood her book back. Time seemed to tick on as Narcissa checked her watch repeatedly, huffing silently. 

“She won’t come Cissa.” Bellatrix stomach churned and she wondered how far away her girl was. The need to scratch arose on her wrists.

“Who?”

“Don’t play games with me, she is not worthy of my property. She will not reclaim the Black’s name.”

“What makes you think she has a choice?” The Malfoy rolled her ankle in irritation as she sat across the room from her sister. Bella wore a dark green velvet corset and her notorious black boots. The heal thin and long. 

“You have one, you chose. She chose too, now stop huffing about. I’m reading.” There were so much she could take from her sisters words, but Narcissa knew she was worried too. Bella kept looking up from her book to watch the faces of the men around her. Looking for trouble, any sign of it. 

“Shouldn’t you be grading one of Hermione’s papers?” The younger sister quipped, smoothing out her dress as though it were important.

“So It’s Hermione now? No longer addressing her with pureblood fashion? Well she is muddy, so I suppose she doesn’t get a title.” Bellatrix drawled on, scratching her wrist as the metal chains were rubbing her skin. Keeping her bony thumb in between the pages. 

“You know a wizard wrote that book?”

“J. R. R Tolkien?”

“Yes, he was a hufflepuff.” The blonde chatted, feeling as though they were children again. She had missed her sister, even speaking of books brought some warmth to her.

“Figures, only a puff could make up Hobbits.” Narcissa smiled at the dig, knowing full well that Bellatrix malice was fake. She was more than a quarter through the book.

“You read it then?”

“Yes, to Draco when he was younger.” Bellatrix nodded and looked away from her sister. A flash of despair read through her features. 

“What is it Bella?”

“What was he like?” Looking ove around the room to see if any of the light wizards would meet her eyes. They all stared off into the abyss. 

“Who?”

“Draco, when he was young?” Narcissa was surprised, her sister wasn’t around for much of her son's life. But she knew that when the eldest Black had found out she would be a godmother, it had been important to her. 

“He was a sweet boy, demanded my attention. Followed me everywhere I went. I was terrified.” She said, although the warmth of her eyes showed no sadness. “He was so small, Bella. I thought I might break him. He held such light, I was scared of what the world would do to him. What his father would ask of him.” Bella nodded, trying to process the deep emotions her sister felt. She looked around at the men, knowing they were listening to every word. 

“He was never in danger.”

“He was always in danger. You just had blind faith.”

“I would never have let anything happen to him, Cissy. You must know that.” The blonde nodded, she knew her sister believed that she had some ability to shield her godson from the horrors of the war. It was delusional, but sweet none the less. 

“You wish to make a family?”

“I don’t wish to do anything.” She puffed out, opening her book back to ignore her sister. 

“Old magic sister, you would have to actually discuss this with Hermione.” Narcissa playfully teased but the idea of helping her sister impregnate her soulmate was so erotic. 

“She’s naive, young, too much of a gryffindor for her own good. She is going to get hurt. I have to keep her indoors, none of these nonsense trip to town for candies!”

“You are too hard on her.” Narcissa stated, staring into her sisters dark eyes with love. 

“She needs to be shielded.”

“You can’t save everyone.” The death eater scoffed at the idea that she was anyone savior. 

“She belongs to me.” Bella looked at her with an unspoken promise, “to us.” Shaking her head in agitation. “ They should be back by now.”

“They still have twenty minutes.”

“I don’t trust the boy who didn’t die to take any care of muddy.”


	7. The Mad Witch

Hermione wrapped the Malfoy’s cloak tighter around her arms, she was inside of Flourish and Blotts. The rain tapping on the windows harder than moments before. It all felt a little too surreal, people stepped around her, brush against her coat. The only contact she has had, physically to people was looping her arm around Harry. But she was careful to not brush their skin. Being around this many people made her heart speed up. Her eyes kept skipping back over to the exit. 

‘You’re fine, Voldemort is dead. You’re fine.’ Hermione breathed deeply, trying to look at the window to feel better. There was plenty of room in the shop, it was a book shop for merlin’s sake. But it didn’t matter. 

“Harry I think I’ll step outside for a bit.”

“Mione, you know they’d kill me if you went out by yourself.” The dair hair went well past his eyebrows and he tried with no avail to flick the hair from his vision. The scruff of his mustache and beard had gotten thicker since the courtroom. She wanted to ask so badly how he was, but knew she wouldn’t get an honest answer. 

“It’s fine, you pay for your books.” Harry was holding two wizard cookbooks, he had grabbed them for Draco. He had tried to put them down twice, with no success. 

“You’ll just be out front?” He seemed nervous, his best friend knew why. Tight spaces should be enough to freak the two of them out. But onlookers were pointing, whispering about the children that killed the dark lord. The entire store was quite as they had walked in an hour ago. 

“I just need some air. I’ll be careful.” She smiled but did not lean in to hug him. Brushing past a young boy who gawked with his jaw agape at her. Her bag brushed against the door frame and threw her momentarily off balance. Tripping on the step a woman grabbed her arms quickly. 

“Careful love! You’ll bump your head at that rate.” The woman had a sweet tone and a large smile on her face. The kind that instantly warmed your cold feet on a day like today. 

“I’m sorry Ma’am.” Hermione said noticing that the older woman’s eyes looked strangely familiar. She had a curls that wrapped around her frame delicately, almost angelic. They were the color of honeycomb eaten with greedy fingers on a picnic. Dimples that held secrets and a button nose. She looked like someone from a dream and yet Hermione knew she would remember such a face. Then she saw it, a small tattoo on her collarbone, she knew that tattoo anywhere. 

“Oh please, I’m more worried about you hun.” The woman leaned in close to her ear, before the gryffindor could protest.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am?” ‘Play dumb Granger, don’t let her know.’

“Well seeing with the company you are keeping.” A phantom of a kiss brushed against her cheek bones, with a sting of electricity shot towards her. The need to hold onto the railing throwing Hermione off her balance once more. Harry ran out of the shop and caught his best friend around the waist. Making sure to only hold onto the fabric and not let their skin brush. The golden girls head whipped up to follow the woman to only see the ghost of what was her betrothed. She was gone. 

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

When they got to the creaking shack there was screaming, not the low moan of hauntings that usually claimed the walls. No, Bellatrix Black was screaming threats at the top of her lungs. 

Harry and Hermione sprinted to the house, the smart witch knowing exactly what would happen with their connection. She ripped open the door to see a blanket wrapped over her soulmates head as Aurors tried to tie her down with magic only to have black sparks and smoke engulf. 

“STOP PLEASE STOP!” Hermione cried running over to Bella with a strange sense of complete chaos in her belly. She threw off the blanket to have her betrothed gaze at her with murder. 

“SHE DARE KISS MY PROPERTY! THE MUDBLOOD TRATOR DIES TODAY!” Narcissa ran over to Hermione and pulled her away from her sister. Their skin elected a cool rush of relief, the two sighed at the contact. It felt like a glass of milk before bedtime. The magic swirling around them much different then her sisters. Bella turned to the guards and muttered spells, two men fell to their hands as the other three tried to fire spells only to be defeated by the Black’s wandless magic. 

“BELLATRIX STOP!” Harry shouted as a man started to turn an unruly shade of purple from the suffocation. The gryffindor pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. 

“YOU GOING TO GET ME? IS HE COMING TO GET ME? YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE YOURSELF FROM ME HALF BLOOD? YOU THINK THE LORD'S NAME WILL SAVE YOU? COME ALONG LITTLE BOY, I WAS KILLING PEOPLE BEFORE YOU WERE IN YOUR FATHER’S BALLSACK. COME ALONG! ARE YOU GOING TO GET ME?!” The shrill of her voice made the room feel as though a snow storm were thundering against the walls. Harry gulped at the insults but held his wand pointed. Narcissa held firmly onto Hermione to protect her. Granger feel as though she might faint. 

“I’M YOURS BELLATRIX STOP!” This made the Black’s head whip around. The young lion broke from the mothers arms. Wrapping herself around the crazy witch.

“Please stop. I won’t leave, I’ll never leave. I’m yours I’m sorry, please don’t hurt them!” Dark eyes cast around the room and bony fingers whispered spells and the Auror’s slumped against the floor in pain. Letting out gasps of breath. A strong arm circled her waist and pulled their breast tighter against each other. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXX

“That was idiotic Bella.” Madame Malfoy sat on her sisters bathtub as she Bellatrix lay in the tub. Her curls pinned tighter than normal to her scalp. Her nipples were dark pink and glistening in the water. They had been questioned for hours, yet to learn their reprimanding from the Minister. Knowing that this would be one more thing brought up in court. Bellatrix had performed wandless magic and now the Ministry knew she possessed such a weapon. It would not be long before they rid of her of her own magic. None of this mattered to the Death Eater, of course. 

“You promised me Cissa.” Bella sat in the dim glow of over one hundred candles in the large bathroom. Her sister slowly ran a wash cloth over her sisters body. Much like they had done as children, trying desperately to pretend that they were not madly entangled in each other.

“I talked to her.” Malfoy tried as she looked at her sisters long legs, scared with stab wounds and curses. Yet, still so milky and beautiful. 

“She was not to touch….” Bella trailed off, her features stern. Jaw clenched in anst at the need to murder Andromeda. 

“I know, why don’t you talk to her?” The blonde tried exasperated by her need to be the owl between the two gorgeous women. 

“She mustn’t know me, Cissa. She need only stay safe, out of sight.” Her younger sister rolled her eyes. The eldest letting her fingers trail over the lit flame of a candle. 

“Like one of your dead birds you kept in a shoe box as a child? You cannot keep her like a dead thing. She is a girl, not a toy.”

“I KNOW THAT CISSA!” Bella snapped sending water over the edge of the tub as she slammed thin arms down on the sides.” You don’t think I can see her beauty you think me blind? Keep Draco away from her. He spends much too much time with her as well at the Potter twat.” The hate in her voice, the need to harm was too overwhelming. 

“So that is your plan, great Bellatrix Black? You have love’s truest form of love and what will you do with such a gift? Hide her away from the light?” Narcissa threw the washcloth into the tub causing a splash as she rose. Her long skirt soaking wet.

“The light is what got us all into this mess. Leave me alone sister.”

“She is lonely, do you truly wish for her to go into the arms of our sister?” Dark eyes tried to burn a hole into her younger sister. “That's what I thought.” With that Narcissa left the bathroom. 

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX

Draco sat on the kitchen table with Hermione, she had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Shivers almost gone but still making her feel the need to hold herself tight. 

“So, I take it the trip into town didn’t go well?” A fragile smile traced over the blonde. 

“Draco, can we please not?”

“Who else are you going to talk to Granger?” Hermione bit her bottom lip as tears threatened to floor over. “I’m sorry, you know what I mean.” Brown curls were wet from the rain and her socks were soping. 

“Goodnight,” She got up from the chair and wrapped the blanket impossibly closer for some comfort. It must have been Bellatrix, it was a dark purple like the night sky. It smelt of wood fires and spilt ink.

“I can make you something to eat-” The slytherin got up like a gentlemen when a girl left the table. He didn’t mean to upset her further, he tried backtracking. 

“I’m not hungry.” With that she ran up the stairs and slammed the door. Letting herself fall into bed and cry into the pillow. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but surely it was well into the night when her floorboards creaked. Turning to look up, she already knew who it was. 

“Muddy,” Seeing the girls tears, Bellatrix could already feel her pain, but seeing it was something else. “You are all wet.” More tears spilled down her already wet chin. 

“Why do you care Black?” This seemed to stop the Death Eater. She didn’t want a grand declaration of love. Instead she tapped her foot on the hard wood for a moment before going over to the closet and taking out the only nightgown that hung in her wardrobe. 

“You’ll catch a cold silly girl.” It may have not been the nicest thing Hermione had ever heard, but it almost felt like it. Her head hung and more tears sprang.

“Oh come now, stop that.” Bella went to work taking the blanket off of the girls shoulders and the soaking wet sweater. 

“GET OFF ME LESTRANGE!” Hermione yelled in her face, but the eldest Black didn’t even flinch. Lifting the sweater over the girls limp frame. The gryffindor was all bark and no bite, and the dark witch knew that. Now she was simply in a black sports bra, and Bella knew this was going to be harder.

“What are you doing? Why are you being nice to me!?” Hermione tried again speaking entirely too loud next to her face. Black locks just shook back and forth as if the little lion would never understand. 

“Take it off Mudblood. You are soaking wet, my sister should have run you a bath.”

“She didn’t she ran YOU a bath!” A quivering lip was caught between the gryffindors teeth.

“Are you jealous little blood traitor? You wish mean old Cissy would have stripped you first?” Bellatrix knew that Hermione felt more comfort with her sister.

“GET OUT!” Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

“Is that it? You wish she was in here?” Bella hated the goading she was doing, knew that Hermione couldn’t help the bound and really she wasn’t worried about Narcissa. The two together would be quite erotic. She trusted no one more than her sister. But if Hermione was falling in love with the married woman over her, that would hurt more than she was reading to say.

“I WANT YOU BOTH YOU FUCKING BITCH!” This both Malfoy’s heard downstairs. Hermione’s eyebrows held such hurt.

“What?” Bella stepped back as if she had been struck.

“God knows why! You hate me so fucking much!”

“Stop that,” Bellatrix waved her hand and took off the girls bra. A shriek shot out of the lion as she covered her boobs. 

“WHAT THE HELL LESTRANGE!?”

“It’s Black, Hermione.” She said and walked over to her soulmate with lust in her eyes. “You’d do well to remember that, you do hold the crest on your arm.” The younger woman was in sock, the dark haired siren had just used her first name.

“Yeah I haven’t forgotten you hag!” Hermione shot back but her eyes betrayed her, the arousal at being bare before Bellatrix was enough to send goosebumps down her spine. 

“Careful little witch,” the Black sister straddled the lion only to get her to try and buck the older woman off. “You best watch your manners.”

“Get off me Bellatrix.” But the dark woman unclasped the teenagers jeans, getting off her she pulled the pants. “Why are you undressing me!?”

“Because you will catch a cold,” the smile on her lips betrayed any attempt at lying. Taking the thin fabric and bringing it over the girls hair and down her small frame. 

“Alright, I’m dressed.” The disappointment was evident in Granger’s voice. Bellatrix pulled the covers down and motioned for her soulmate to climb inside. “The great Death Eater is going to sing me a lullaby?” Thin legs crossed and the dark witch pulled the pins out of her hair. 

“What are you doing?”

“You ask far to many questions little lion.” Hermione gulped but decided to play along, seeing as she didn’t feel nearly as alone with the criminal in her bed. Climbing under the covers and grabbing her wand, moving it around the room for the candles to go out. The two women sat back stiff as boards. It was going to have to be the bravery of the gryffindor, the snake had already been too brave for her own liking. The light witch switched to her side and layed her tangled hair on the death eaters thin shoulder. 

“Cuddling with a murderer?” Black giggled at her own joke. 

“Just don't snore ok. We don’t need to talk about it. I don’t need you to say mean things in the morning about my blood status. Just hold me and let’s forget ok?” Bellatrix gulped but wrapped her arms around her soulmate. 

“Goodnight.”

 

XXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

“Draco?” Narcissa shook her sons shoulder.

“Ten more minutes mother.” The blonde tried to pull the coarse blanket over his head. 

“No not ten more minutes. Get up this instant.” The woman spat and threw down the mail. Pacing the floor. Draco groaned but sat up, he had fallen asleep somewhere early in the morning. His mother had been livid after the fiasco and needed someone to sit with. When Madame Black was upset, many times she just needed someone to be with. So the two blondes sat in the kitchen for a great part of the night. The matriarch would offer tea and her son would say he didn’t want it. She would look over at the clock, then back to the burning fireplace. At one point around day break the slytherin boy had suggested wizards chess only to be beaten four times by his mother. All the while she would stare into space, seeming not even participating in the game, yet wiping his ass. 

Now it had to maybe six thirty in the morning, Draco didn’t know when exactly he had put his head down, but was certain that his mom had covered him with the blanket. 

“What is it mother?” He said carefully, while watching her crumple up the paper and throw it into the fire. 

“We must go see the Minister.” She was crouched next to the fire watching the paper burn slowly, much like a spider would watch a fly. 

“I don’t think he’s even awake yet.” Draco sniffed rubbing his face of the crusted slumber. Throwing the blanket off his lap and standing up, feeling as if the room was spinning. The first trip would be for coffee, he rather liked tea but this was indeed a coffee morning.

“Be serious Draco!” Blonde locks snapped around as piercing blue eyes gazed into grey. 

“I don’t know what part of this you think I find funny?” His grey dress socks didn’t help the cold seeping from the floor. Wiggling his toes in attempt to get warm. He thought better of the blanket and wrapped it around his thin tall frame. Narcissa had changed, having not slept a wink all night. She went back to the Malfoy mansion to find the front full of reporters. 

“Your father wrote.” The blonde woman stood and took the letter out of her dress pocket. The youngest Malfoy unfolded it carefully, the sides were torn and there was no envelope. As such things as paper and pen were probably not easy to come by from the dementors. 

Letting his eyes trace over his father looped shakey writing was something haunting familiar. Recalling when he was small and would stare at his father’s hand as the quill seemed to dance across paper. He had been so in awe of the man he was. Yet here was the great Lucius Malfoy now. 

“Really mother?”

“He deserved to know. “ If the woman could turn her nose up any farther it would hit the ceiling. 

“He’s in prison for eternity and you think what he needs to know most isn’t that we love him but that I won’t be getting a certificate from Hogwarts?!”

“Don’t be absurd Draco, I also sent our love.” The young slytherin knew that there was nothing else she could send the man they loved. Food would not be allowed, Madame Malfoy had attempted to send a blanket and Lucius was attacked for the fabric. 

The blonde man stopped for a moment and regarded his mother’s stiff disposition.  
“Do you still love him?” He said slowly, wondering if he would get hit on the top of the head for asking such a question.

“Of course I love him. But I can’t allow myself to….”

“Mourn him?”

“I cannot change anything. I will protect the family I have left.” Draco wrinkled his face in discomfort. 

“What did the papers say?” Draco pointed to the ash that was once the Daily Profit. Walking carefully in his socks over to the kitchen. Then grabbing his sleeve in search for his wand. 

“Nonsense.” His mother answered and turned the corner holding out the long dark wood. 

“Thank you.” He said taking his wand back and waving it over the mugs to make coffee. The beans floated over their heads and ground down as the ceramic filled with water. 

“You must go back to the manor, no breakfast.” She said as she picked up the sound cup and began to fill it with sugar, no milk.

“What do you mean?” The tip of Draco’s nose was red and it was runny from the cold. HIs creamy white skin looking paler than usual. Slipping his wand into the inside of his black trousers.

“You aren’t safe here.” Her son scoffed at such an idea that safety mattered now. ‘Bout a decade late for safety,” he thought. Taking out the last of the milk, his mother eyeing him strangely at his new habit of coffee drinking. 

“I’m not safe at the manor either. I’m guessing every reporter will be on our lawn asking questions. No thank you, I’ll stay her-” Taking the jug back to the ice box. 

“With Granger?” The slight jealousy reached through and grey eyes rolled. Looking back at his mother with an ‘as if’. She had known since he was young that their young heir was gay. It had never been a coming out to her. Closing the door of the ice box with a little too much force, he took a deep breathe.

“She needs a friend. I need a…. anyway I have a date tomorrow and then you’ll be rid of me.” Draco didn’t really know what he was to her. They were odd bedfellows, not quite friends and yet he trusted her. He wished Blaise was still alive, the whole thing was rather hard to figure out. He had been friends with Pansy, but she spent the majority of the time making fun of him. Hermione was nice, and supportive. She was the kind of friend that he had wished he could have hard at his first year of Hogwarts.

“It is not your job to protect her.” His mother said, cutting the train of thought short. Her dress was black and he wondered if it was a statement piece.

“So it will be yours alone?” Narcissa and her son had been each other’s protectors for so long neither knew quite how to stop. Madame Malfoy wanted her son to know it was not his job to look after her. Yet knew that Lucius had probably wished for this. 

“You will need a chaperone on this date with Mr. Potter.” She changed the subject, not knowing whose job it was to protect the young lion. But that she would protect all three of them if she had to.

“We are no longer twelve and you cannot order me to be babysat.” Draco began to grind his teeth together in annoyance, taking a long sip of the milky coffee, the burning sensation hit the back of his throat. 

“There will be wizards who want our heads on a steak, you will not burn for others misfortune.” Grey eyes watched his mother as he tipped his head back to take another gulp of the coffee. Staring at her from around the mug. Then setting it down on the kitchen table. Pulling out a chair and setting his palms on his thin knees.

“I’m not even gonna try to decode that. “ The snake said matter of factly. Setting down his father’s letter. “Harry and I are going to go have dinner, we won’t be starting a revolution.”

“This is not wise.”

“You were the one who told met to date Potter! What you’ve changed your mind all of a sudden?”

“I wish all the happiness for you little dragon, you know that.” Malfoy hadn’t heard his mother use that nickname since before the war had begun. 

“So date him in secret?”

“No, perhaps in private?”  
XXXXXXXxxxxxXXxx  
Bellatrix didn’t snore, but she did like to cuddle close. Hermione was the little spoon as the angry death eater held onto her as if she was the only warmth in the Pacific.   
“Um,”

“Shhh little lion. I am sleeping.”

“You’re really warm.” Hermione said, realizing how childish it sounded. 

“Yes well, you are quite a nice change from my bedroom.”

“Didn’t you pick out that room?”

“There is nothing wrong with the room.” Realization flashed over the gryffindors face.

“Oh,” light fingers traces over Hermione’s tattooed arm. Bellatrix had her legs entwined with the young witch. The light brown hair smelt of coconut and the death eater wondered if she had changed shampoo. Granger grabbed her criminal's hand and held it against her chest. Dark eyes closed at a feeling of completion. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m so forward.” But somewhere in Hermione she knew it must be the magic, their connection. But the smooth palm pressed against her chest felt like chocolate cake on a friday night, with a bottle of port and a good book. It felt so right. 

“You heart.” Bella whispered feeling the beating under her hand.

“What?” The smart girl knew that letting a death eater this close should have landed her in the looney bin. The hand moved on it’s own accord to caress soft breast. A low moan escaping at the menstruation. Hermione flipped over and looked into dark orbs. If she didn’t know any better she could have sworn the dark witch was looking at someone she loved. She leaned in their noses brushing. 

“Bella?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

Never one to have to be deny such a sinful request Bella leaned ever so gently in. The kiss was sweet like jam. But when the death eater pulled back Hermione grabbed her head and pulled her back in. It turned into a carnal experience, the lust and lips colliding. Hermione moaned and pulled back. A delicate thumb came up and brushed over her bruised lips. The little lion smiled eyes watering at the feeling of overwhelming light. Bellatrix didn’t say a word, a single tear escaping.  
XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX  
Draco went over to the window and extracted an owl with a small box in its clutches. Narcissa sat at the table writing something and whispering to her son orders.  
“Good morning.” Hermione came around the corner with a large sweater over her nightgown. It came up to her upper thigh, not leaving a lot for the imagination. He small feet padding on the dark wood floors. She tried to make herself known before she heard something that was not meant for her. “Is it alright if I’m here?”

“Of course,” Draco said before his mother could respond, she seemed to gape at the girls thighs. “Would you like some coffee?” 

“No thank you, I’ll just make myself some tea.” Hermione still wasn’t used to Draco offering to make her drinks. But he looked down at his feet when she refused him. “But maybe some of your famous eggs?”

“Oh, I had a quiche recipe I’m dying to try!” Draco seemed so young to the women in that moment. He went back into the living room.

“Thank you Hermione.” Madame Malfoy watched the interaction, knowing that inside her son just wanted to be loved. That the gryffindor recognized his attempt at friendship warmed her. 

“He’s a wonderful cook, I should be thanking him.” She walked around the fridge and got on her toes to reach the biscuits on the top shelf of the kitchen. Her nightgown riding up and hinting at her butt. Narcissa had to take a very deep breath. 

“Like what you see sister?” The blonde didn’t even jump, feeling her sister in the room before hearing her. 

“She is quite a marvel, your soulmate.” Cissa answered taking a long look and sipping her coffee innocently. Bellatrix came up from behind Hermione letting her body press against the young witch. A small shudder overtaking the lion. She bit her lip and looked down at the cookies.

“Don’t play coy sister.” Bella answered, she wore a sweater and underwear. He skinny thighs had black ink and scars covering them. But they were toned from years of running and killing. Scabs on the top of her knees that never quite healed. However the curves of her waist and ass would be erotic to even a nun. 

“You are quite a sight yourself.” Cissa whispered seductively letting her eyes roam over her sisters body. Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around the gryffindor who squealed and broke the embrace. 

“What is going on with you two!” Brown curls ran along the young girls shoulders as she grabbed a mug and tried to keep her distance from the women. 

“Oh Hermione, I found it! Do you gruyere cheese?” The blonde man came back around the corner holding a large black notebook with a small pencil in the spine. “Good morning aunt Bella.” He said and went about setting the oven. 

“What is going on with everyone?” Hermione asked again, Draco was being extremely pleasant and Narcissa was openly coming onto her. Bellatrix was touching her it was all quite strange. 

“Your magic, love.” Bushy eyebrows shot up not understanding.

“You and Bella held each other all night. The magic is in the air. Your connection is becoming stronger among other things.” Hermione blushed a deep crimson and the blonde just smiled knowingly.” How do you feel?”

“Um, warm and well rested for once.”

“But you are hungry right? Because this will take about an hour but It will taste amazing!” Draco asked not really wanting to talk about his mother and aunt’s sex life. But extremely interested in the egg dish. 

“I am hungry yeah…”Granger sat down with her tea and biscuits, right next to Narcissa who she felt the need to melt into. Bellatrix grabbed a mug and made coffee before sitting down next to the girl. 

“So,” Hermione cleared her throat and looked over at the youngest slytherin. “You and Harry?”

“Yeah well,” Draco was cracking eggs into a large bowl, looking increasingly interested in the egg shells instead of the question. 

“Little dragon has found love!” Bellatrix practically sang and raised her glass, winking at her nephew. 

“Where did you hear that name?!” He asked accusing and Hermione tried to muffle her giggle. Looking over at his mother, whom she was practically cuddling against. 

“Who do you think made it up godson?” Bella said stealing a biscuit from the tin. Narcissa smiled at her son in delight. 

“But you -”

“Sang to you, read you stories about vampires! Helped you climb the highest tree in your yard. Helped name you!”

“But….” Draco had always thought his aunt hated him, through him weak. 

“Little Dragon, I loved you before you were even a thought. I shielded you as much as possible.” Getting up the dark witch put her hands on his clothed shoulder. “You have become quite the young man. Potter should be so lucky.”

“YOU TOLD HER?” Draco shouted at the two other women. 

“I said nothing!” Cissa defended and Hermione looked just as shocked by the crazy witches insight. 

“Please, everyone think me so blind and cold as to not see love bloom?” Bellatrix sat back down at the table.

“Do you think we should inform Mongo’s that they need to open a bed?” Draco asked as the three stared at the dark lords number one lieutenant. Narcissa just shook her head, her sister was coming back to them.

 

\-----------------  
I swear I'll explain!   
Let me know what you think!


	8. New Pet

Harry sat on the tub of his bathroom. The black tiles lined the floor under his feet. The water ran loudly thudding against the bottom of the porcelain. Dark eyes traced over the letter in his hand. Mrs. Weasley had sent another note and he wondered if Hermione had received on as well. It was not anything new. Ron had started to drink. He didn't feel the need to return to school and was interested in very little to do with woman or his own future. Harry had written to his mate. Asked if he'd like to go to a quidditch match. Or even the park for fuck sake. But Ron never wrote back. Harry had been gifted a new owl from Hagrid. 

“No one’ll replace yer bird A’rry. But maybe you’s can make a new friend?” It was all brown with one purple colored eye and another silver. He looked like someone only Hagrid would buy. His beak was black and beautiful with small etchings of runes delicately running into it. Harry studied the fickle bird in his bathroom. The window was old sea glass, a blueish green tinge to the sides held together with old black wood. Harry had opened it up, thinking back to what Draco had said. This house was a hollow rib cage, moths and old memories stained it. 

Sitting in his house with his ‘new’ owl. The boy who lived felt much like an imposter in this life. If there was no horcrux to seek, and no Dumbledore to stand up for. What was he meant to do? Shedding his bathrobe, which was old much like everything else in the house. He had found it on the ground in Sirius childhood bedroom. After a good wash spell he had found peace in the distressed fibers. Ripping his mismatched wool socks and throwing them into the wash bin.

 

XXXXXxxxxXXXX

“SON OF A WITCH!” Draco shouted as he looked at the sides of a slightly black crust. His day had started making sweet rolls and now consisted of pumpkin pie. Hermione wondered if he was planning on making treacle tarts for Harry. 

“Draco watch your tongue!” The blonde woman scowled. Draco threw out one of his pie crusts. Murmuring under his breathe more curse words. Flour on his grey t shirt and across his left cheek. Hermione had watched him slave away in the kitchen all day silently whispering to himself. A brown owl continued to tap at the windows, Draco would quickly take it and hand the bird a blueberry. Before opening a drawer and handing one back. No one asked why or who the letters were from. The blush on his neck said enough. 

“You have three more pies, how many do you need?” Hermione asked while sitting with her notebooks. Narcissa gave the young girl a stern look. The young lion had on a pair of thigh high socks and an oversized sweater that Molly had given her. It was entirely too big for her small frame. But then again, since the trial she had started to gain some weight back. 

“Where are you in that book Miss Granger?” Narcissa challenged, a single vein bulging on her forehead.

“Antidotes for poison in the blood.” The slytherin boy nodded knowing the chapter well, his mother had always been exceedingly brilliant at potions. Where he had enjoyed potions with many of his friends, he found the chemical reaction exciting. That’s why he liked cooking, Hermione had pointed out. Because even with all the mistakes he could make, he was in control. Much like in brewing, there was a purpose. His mother had been a very talented matron for the death eaters. Tending to wounds and healing the sick. She could have given Madame Pomfrey a run for her money. 

“Draco do you know the eight different roots that can clean out a poisoned artery?”

“No mother I do not.” Her jaw clenched and neither of the children in front of her knew why. “I do know that ice water is the best way to keep the lard and butter cool in the pie crust. That brown sugar makes chocolate chip cookies practically sing. The five mother sauces in french cuisine and that no amount of salt can help a cabbage roll.” Hermione giggled at his outburst of knowledge. She had made cookies as a child and vaguely remembered the ingredients, just her father burning his hand on the tray. 

“You think this is funny do you?” Narcissa looked at the young woman and back at her son. “The both of you. You are young, you have so much to learn.”

“Cissa, why don’t you go upstairs for a bit eh?” Bellatrix had come around the corner and caught the young blonde boy off guard. Hermione however could feel her, she wondered if Bellatrix felt the same warm sensation come over her. 

“Fine.” The blonde woman ran her hands over her stomach to ease the ‘creases’ in her dress. Leaving the kitchen with, a chill felt as if it shot through the house. Draco hung his head, taking off the ovenmit. 

“I was rude.”

“No little dragon, she is worried. She’s afraid she cannot teach you how to survive when the next shoe drops.” The blonde nodded, Hermione watched their transactions. Bella’s mouth formed the words in a low tone, one that held no room for arguement. Draco hadn’t done anything wrong, but he probably should not have pushed the witch. 

“When will your pies be ready?” Bella changed the subject and sat down across from the witch. 

“Two hours roughly, I don’t think I have enough butter to make another pie crust.”

“Who are all these pies for?” Hermione asked, the smell of pumpkin filled the house much like the smell of the first rain. It’s what every child should get to smell at Halloween. But it reminded the lion most of hogwarts, when the troll had entered the bathroom. She had shared a piece of pie with Harry and Ron after. It was a kind of truce for the three. 

“The Ministry.” Bella answered and dipper her finger in the pie goo. It was all over the counter, the blonde was not very good about keeping his cooking in one area. “It’s a sort of apology from the family.” Dark eyes looked into light brown in a sweltering way. “It’s a very sweet gesture little dragon. But I’m afraid even your pie, which is quite good, may not be able to save my hide.” With that she turned on her heel and bounded up the steps. 

“What has gotten into this house.” Hermione stated for the second time that week. Draco squinted as if trying to read the side of a milk bottle in the distance.   
“I don't’ know. Is it a girl thing?” The brunette scowled at the poor guy. He sat down at the table and looked concerned.   
“I don’t know Draco, is it your time of the month too?”  
“Stop it, you know what I mean. Do you think the two of them are nesting or something. I mean mum has been fussing about teaching you potions. She won’t stop insulting the fact that I won’t take the O.W.L’s, maybe this is the end of days.” Granger nodded obviously not agreeing with the slytherin.  
“We survived a lot worse than this snake boy.” She put her quil down and smiled at her own joke.  
“That is a horrid nickname.” Draco said too quickly.  
“Thank you, do we get one of the pies?”   
“Yes, but only if you behave.”  
“I shant.”  
xxXxxXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

“Do not scold me sister.” The blonde had taken off her dress and was standing it what had been sorted as her ‘bedroom.’ Bella closed the door softly behind her, with great care. Looking down at her scarred hands wondering if her younger self would even recognize the woman she had become. 

Her sister was in the dark room, only lit by the everglow of grey that bloomed in the clouds outside. It felt as though the rain would never stop. Thunder rattled the house but neither sister flinched. With a lifetime of hurt, what was one more scar. 

“He’s trying to make up for the family’s...mine especially, well our mistakes. He’s taken on a muggle hobby. It is not the end of the world. He makes beautiful dishes, really we should be proud of him.” Bella rambled, she hadn’t rambled for years. The dark lord didn’t take kind to idle conversation.   
“What has gotten into you?” Blonde hair snapped back as eyes of anger nipped at the dark witches skin. Her bra hid a small scar on her left breast from a spell Draco had done accidently while nursing on her. It had burned but the tears she had shed that day were not for the blister but for the excitement of a world of magic for her son. The dark black thong clung onto her pale skin like paint on a wall. 

“I’ve had a change of heart.” Dark eyes tried not to stare at her sister body, it was hard though. The soft curves of her hips, giving birth to Draco had done wonders. Sure their were strech marks and skin that would never be the same. But it only increased her goddess like aura. 

“Is that so?” The scowl was permanently rooted to the blonde. She could see the arousal in her sisters eyes and refused to let it sway her thoughts. Though goosebumps did sway over her spine. 

“I understand, I threw a temper tantrum for over a decade it’s your turn now.” Bony hands ran through the black curly main in attempts to think of a way to bridge the gap between them. Not the physical one, no the one that years of hexes and imprisonment made.

“How d-”

“You feel the same pull I do towards her. Is this guilt?” Bella sat down on the bed, knowing that she was pushing her boundaries with her sister. 

“Stop this.” Madame Malfoy’s fists clenched wanting to slap her sister, to bruise her. 

“I hurt you. I don’t know how to….” Bella stared at the ground, the carpet was from their childhood home. She recalled taking her sister’s virginity on that very same rug. It started with soft kisses, talk of love and promises. Bella had meant every one of them. She would make a world where they wouldn’t have to ever be without one another. Her sister had given her something that was irreplaceable. Knowing that they needed more than words and sisterly hand holding. 

“My son could have died.”

“Fucking hell Cissa, he didn’t! We can not dwell do think of what could have happened.” Bellatrix knew she was shouting, knew that this was not what she should have done. There were not many nights when she needs to soothe the dark lord. Not very often that the death eaters needed a comforting hug. She was out of practice. 

“You never even said thank you.” Narcissa walked over to her wardrobe and undid her bra. Letting it go into the hamper and rustling through her clothes. To find a new bra and panties.

“What?” Bella looked away from her sister form, feeling as though her body would betray her. 

“I got Hermione, I did as you asked. I tracked her down to save you. She never asked for this. What you did in the manor.” Cissa shook her head in horror, had she known...Maybe should could have saved the young girl. But what was she thinking, a mother that could not even shield her own son.

“Was in all of our best interests. If the dark lord would have won she would not have been given to the death eaters. They would have raped her, some of the men when she was no longer warm would have torn her flesh and eaten it like pudding.” Bellatrix looked out the single window distantly, like she was reliving a memory. Her lip making a snarl that she was unconscious of. 

“Stop it, you disgust me.” Narcissa turned around and headed for the bathroom again, slamming the door closed and locking it for good measure behind her. Before sobbs slowly racked her cold frame.

 

XxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Draco stood in front of his childhood room. It felt smaller of course, but the Malfoy manor was never really a small place. There was a grey (from aging) leather trunk that held his toys. A rug that had chocolate stained on the left far side corner. Draco remembered being underage and desperately trying to do wandless magic to get the buggar out. He had been spanked for food in his room. It was a simpler time, one where cause and effect evened the score. 

Here he was now, his black pointed shoes and a dark silver vest, his mother was right. He was appearing too much like his father. Going over to his wardrobe he was met with a wave of nostalgia. His hogwarts robes, the rings he was given for being the heir of Malfoy. None of those meant much, but his scarf. That dirty green musty scarf made him want to cry. It had been something prideful for so long. Now he felt a deep pit of shame that never ended. 

Grabbing the green and wrapping it around his neck. The smell of carmel from halloweens before wafter up. Closing the cabinet he went over to the bed and laid down, shoes and all on the bed. On his side he could see the ceiling he spent so many nights staring at. Draco wondered if he had ever asked his father to check for monsters under the bed. He couldn’t remember ever being afraid of monsters. Not until Voldemort, not until his father had told him what was expected. 

Closing his eyes he wondered if Potter was afraid of monsters anymore. 

 

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

Harry floo’d into Godric's Hollow, going to the cemetery. A black and white cat sat on top of the fence and watched him carefully. Never being a man of unplesantries he nodded lightly to the feline. Hoping that he wasn’t disturbing the furry creature. Walking the path he wore a black hoodie and a red hat, his sneakers made crunching noises in the snow. Knowing that this attire was not something most would find in a wizards gravesite. His scarred hands held lilies and purple daisies. Harry had put a vase on the side of their stones a while ago. Every month he would come and replace the flowers. Sometimes he found that other people had come with letters and a balloon on his father's birthday. But most of the time the snow was untouched and he never saw a soul around. 

Taking the other flowers and waving his wand over them, to turn to ash. Harry wondered if Draco felt like this. His father wasn’t dead per say. But his family was broken too, not in the same way. But still, extremely fragmented. Harry could sleep at night knowing the bones of his parents lay here and would for the next year. Master Malfoy was meant to rot in a cell colder than ice. Listening to the screams of those he had trusted as they all went mad. Taking off his hat and letting his fingers scratch his scalp he cleared his throat. 

“Well, as you can see I shaved. Draco said that it was a bit too much. I wonder dad if you ever wore a beard. I don't’ think so, we probably weren’t meant for one. It was itchy and it grew in uneven patches.” Harry subconsciously thumbed his chin that was now bare. 

“I have a date, I mean I know it’s kinda unconventional. But I have one. He, er, did I tell you I was um gay? I don’t know if many people come out to their parents like this. Well, anyway… I hope you are doing well.” Harry looked back over at the cat, feeling as though the animal held some judgement for his rambling. Putting his wand back into his blue jeans he coughed lightly as he experienced the cold slap his cheeks.

“Oh, I got a new owl. He’s a very smart bird. I do miss Hedwig. She always used to let me pet her wings when I couldn’t sleep.” Harry didn’t mention that sleep was harder these days. Not wanting them to worry about him. 

“I suppose you are going to tell me to take the O.W.L’s. Yeah, I know I should. Hermione will have a fit if I don’t. I forgot to tell you, she’s good. She seems better somehow. Like the pain isn’t so horrible anymore? I think mum, you would get it. I certainly don’t really um, get it.” Harry looked down at the flowers and wondered if purple wasn’t a good choice. The lady that had sold him the flowers told him that his parents would be so surprised when he brought them. She said that it was so unlike boys his age to buy their parents flowers. 

“I think I know what I’m going to get you for christmas this year. I think I’ll celebrate it now that I’m not running for my life or um hunting voldemort. Maybe I’ll bring a tree?” Harry stared at the names carved in stone and wondered if anyone at all was listening. He did this so often and every time he wondered if he was doing it for his deceased parents or himself. 

“I love you.” He said, it had been so hard the first visit he couldn’t say it. Harry just cried and sat on the dirt. But he had figured it would be important to say it to someone. As he hadn’t said it to anyone before. With that he too turned and left the cemetery, knowing he would be back again soon. 

 

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXX

When Harry got back to the Black manor he noticed right away that it was warm. Stepping inside he slipped off the sodding wet sneakers and his soppy socks and bounded up the steps. Pieces of snow still in his hat and shoulders. Harry got up to the third floor and found the fireplace was lit and roaring. Obviously someone had chopped wood and replenished it while he was out. There was his godfathers tea set on a clean tray and two cups set out. 

“I hope you don’t mind.” Draco said from the corner where he had found himself a book from the piles on the floor. Seated in a tall red armchair. It had wood clawed feet and Draco looked like he belonged there. As if the scene around him was a painting only he could create. 

“Hi.” Harry didn’t bother to ask how the blonde had gotten into his house. He was too excited to see him. A big grin spreading on his face at the sight of their impromptu date. 

“It this a good time?” Draco asked, realizing that his almost-boyfriend may have had plans. He sat up straighter and looked at the tea feeling anxiety rush over him. 

“Perfect, I was thinking about you.” Grey eyes raised and looked at the bald chin in front of him. 

“I love the look.” Harry shrugged off his sweatshirt and hat, they were soaked and the sweater underneath him was a bit damp too. Draco raised his wand and made a slight tilt to the left. Drying him to the bone, the lion grinned again. 

“Thank you.” 

“I can’t have you getting pneumonia, can I?” Harry plopped himself down on the loveseat opposite Draco. Seeing that there were cookies and pastries. 

“What did you make?” The excitement was all over his face, Draco felt honored. Harry had been over the moon when Malfoy would cook for him. There were a few things Harry would be able to do to help. The Dursley’s made him cook and he was a quick study. They had the most fun in the kitchen together. It was their last two dates, Draco had brought over the ingredients and Harry didn’t want him to just make the dinner by himself. Malfoy would tell him what to do and they would both tease and kiss each other between batter and sauces. It was extremely domestic. They had ended the night cuddling in the study listening to bob dylan on the record player.

“Potter, what are you playing.”

“He is the coolest wizard ever. He was an activist and um.. Well I don’t know much else about him but I do know that he sounds awesome. Just hear me out.” Harry wore a forest green flannel shirt and a grey tea shirt. His black jeans was a belt and tried his best to slick back the hair. At the time his beard was still shaggy and Draco teased him when he would get butterbeer in his mustache. 

“Hey! Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me  
I'm not sleepy and there is no place I'm going to  
Hey! Mr. Tambourine man, play a song for me  
In the jingle jangle morning I'll come following you”

Draco had a glass of port and had long ago kicked off his dress shirt and shoes. Laying in his white form fitting undershirt and black nice slacks. His hair in a bun nice and loose with fly away hairs. Harry had wanted desperately to pull the hair away from his face. To touch him every second he was here. 

“Though I know that evening's empire has returned into sand  
Vanished from my hand  
Left me blindly here to stand but still not sleeping  
My weariness amazes me, I'm branded on my feet  
I have no one to meet  
And the ancient empty streets too dead for dreaming”

“Alright Potter, you obviously don’t know how to woo a man.” Draco walked over to large bag he had brought full of food and grabbed a record. 

“Alright Malfoy, let’s see it.” Draco hip bumped him to the side and that made the boy with the glasses giggle a little. Unsheathing the black time machine and pulling the arm for the nib to hit the right ridge. 

“ Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style  
And so I came to see him, to listen for a while  
And there he was, this young boy, a stranger to my eyes” 

Draco swayed his hips and closed his eyes. Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen something so beautiful. His hands seemed to move on their own accord and grab his hips. Realizing that he might have seemed creepy the sudden need to retreat took over. But long pale fingers grabbed his and pulled them around his middle. Letting his ass grind against Harry's jeans. The boy who lived found a little bit of rhythm and started to sway. 

“Look at you. Lots of dancing lessons while saving the world?”

“Just McGonagall actually.” Harry felt warm spreading all over his body. He wondered if his semi hard one was as obvious to Draco. He felt like declaring love to the former death eater. The long skinny neck fell to the side and hummed with the lyrics and Harry let his lips brush against uncharted territory. Feeling and smelling Draco was a new addiction. 

The blonde didn’t know if it was the food or the low lighting but he felt closer to Harry than he had ever been with anyone. It felt as though they were in a separate world. ‘Best date ever Harry. Why do you have to defy all the rules.’ The slytherin thought as he turned in the boys arms. Looking into dilated eyes, leaning in and letting his cheek rest against the boy who lived. His glasses slightly pressing against his temples. Swaying, dancing together, felt like love making in that moment.

“ felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd  
I felt he'd found my letters and read each one out loud  
I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on  
Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song”

“Draco?” Harry asked closing his eyes and trying to remember this moment for the rest of his life.   
“Hmm?”

“I don’t think I can wait a week to owl you. I’m just not strong enough. Please tell me I can see you.”

“I’m already ahead of you Potter. Tomorrow I’ll bring fondu and Louis Armstrong.” Harry took a sigh of relief and pulled Draco incredibly closer so he could rest his lips once again against that glorious neck. Malfoy tried not to moan as his arms wrapped around Harry and he realized that he didn’t want the night to ever end. 

Harry now two dates later looked back into the grey eyes that held so much promise. 

“I made your favorite. But I also figured we should try some pie and american cookies.” Harry opened the brass tin with a low pop and saw the goodies wrapped delicately in linens. 

“You spoil me.” Draco winked playfully at him and started to poor the steeped tea into two cups with a bit of tremor in his hands.

“What will it be today?” Harry asked picking out a peanut butter cookie and walking over to the shelf of albums.   
“Harry?” The man turned his glasses on the bridge of his nose and eyebrows raised in question. “I’d like to meet them someday.” Harry’s shoulders dropped slightly at the realization that this was a bigger topic than just a Nina Simone record.   
“Draco, what are we?” The blonde put his fingers under his thighs and sat on them. Feeling as though he had forgotten his notes to this presentation. 

“We are together. You and me. We are...us.” Harry felt as though is heart had grown, no tripled in size. Turning and putting on Ella and Louis he knew that he would dream a little dream of draco every night for the rest of their days. 

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Hermione looked at the note Draco had left. “Gotta pick some things up at the manor, will not be home for dinner.” The gryffindor knew what the little snake meant. He was gonna get laid and it was a ‘don’t wait up’ letter. 

“Little dragon needs this.” Bellatrix said from across Hermione. Smiling at the look of joy on her face.   
“They will take good care of each other. Harry needs that right now.” Hermione said thinking hard about how her friend had been struggling. Bella’s smile faded and she suddenly felt jealousy bubbling.  
“What about the Weasley boy?” They were seated down in the living room and Bellatrix was reading over the paper that she had assigned Hermione. The two were both seated on same sofa, legs almost touching next to each other. Hermione ignored the second hand jealousy she felt.   
“Huh?”  
“Does he need your help as well?” She asked, her breathe coming out heavy.   
“He needs taking care of alright. But I’m not the one to do it.” Hermione looked at her sadly, Ronald hadn’t talked to her since the trial. But Harry had explained the situation to her.   
“He’s no Aslan, Hermione.” The brunette had never heard her soulmate talk about their shared favorite book.  
“What?”  
“He’s not your king.” She didn’t explain more than that, but it didn’t sound like Bella was going to continue. Hermione shook her head at the idea that Ronald would ever have been her match.   
“I don’t need a king.” The lion said strongly, her voice not shaking as she had hoped it sounded stern.   
“No you do not.” Black hair shook as Bella felt a strong need for her soulmate to understand it. She had been led in a world where men started wars that men had to finish.  
“Why did you pick me?” Hermione asked knowing that it was a topic the older woman didn’t want to speak of. Shaking her head once again the death eater didn’t know how to explain it.   
“You are mind mud- Granger. You are mine but..”  
“You are mine too.” Hermione finished for her. “But why, I know soulmates, I read about the spell you used. I don’t understand why you would want me?”  
“My soul has wanted you….I could not see you go, not again. I didn’t know at first. I knew that the dark lord needed me. He needed someone ruthless. My father needed me ruthless. I am not a gentle being. You must understand that. I’ve killed people, so so many people. Muggles yes, mudbloods and children. Hermione, I am not a kind woman.” Bellatrix put the papers down and let her feet back onto the floor and stared into the fire.   
“You are a monster,” Bella’s head turned to look at the girl, “I’ve always known that.”  
“I took you from your life. I bound you to me...You can never touch your friends again. I didn’t…”  
“You took me selfishly..and I accepted it. Because my soul wants you too.” Hermione nodded and looked at the scar above the womans eyebrow.   
“You terrify me.” Hermione admitted “I don’t scare easy either.” Bella chickles and leaned scooted closer to the girl.   
“I scare you kitten?” Bony fingers brushed the wild mane away from Hermione's cheeks. Hermione wasn’t backing down though.   
“Your afraid of me too. You won’t admit it but you are. Why?” Bella was so close to her now that their noses bumped. Bella put her hands behind the girls shoulders and braced herself on the arms of the sofa.   
“My soul will never let you go.” A possessive growl came about in the older womans throat.   
“Bella,” A wicked smile grew across the death eaters face at the nickname. It was as if she had gone from a sane woman back into the crazed lunatic. Hermione isn’t letting it go though.  
“Why are you so afraid?” Hermione felt Bella’s corset against her t shirt and her knee was now bent. Her back hitting the arm of the chair. Bella went for the girls neck and smelt her skin. Then let her lips trail down her breasts. Even clothed she could feel their connection sparking inside and all she needed was to sink her claws into her.   
“I knew that the dark lord would fail in the final days. He was becoming weaker. I didn’t fear the end. I knew death was coming and I welcomed it.” Bella laid her first kiss on Hermione against her throat. Hermione let out a throaty moan as magic shot through her. It was more powerful than anything she’d ever felt before.   
“But you didn’t die Bellatrix.” Hermione said her voice on edge. She didn’t know if the thought f Bella dead was something she could physically stomach. Something inside of her wanted to stop the conversation there.   
“No, but that didn’t matter.”  
“Don’t-”  
“Easy kitten, you need protect.”  
“That’s why you bound me to you, protection?”  
“No, I cannot count the reasons why I bound myself to you. There are too many. I bound myself to you because my soul was breaking. Because if I didn’t have you’d kill everyone around you. I did it because I knew the sadness in your eyes and I had to fix it. I needed you safe. I needed to know you were warm at night. That men didn’t get to have their way with you. That there was no cougar buying you drinks at a muggle bar with her fingers up your skirt. You are mine. I take what is mine. I will not let the weasel touch you. The dark lord will never touch you. I will protect you, I will always be...here.” Bella’s lips brushed against Hermiones and the world almost stopped. “ I cannot offer comfort like my sister. I am not warm or nurturing. You are right, selfish, murderous. I am not someone your teenage heart should love.” Hermione showed her irritation at the that.   
“Why do you get a say?”  
“Excuse me muddy?”  
“I said you don’t get to choose. I get to love who I want to.”  
“Is that so huh, the girls got bite?” Hermione nodded and surged forward kissing Bellatrix as if it was the last thing she would ever do. It wasn’t fireworks like the novel said. It was like being in the center of a volcano. It wasn’t childish or teenage fondling. It was Hermione’s entire body being hit with a tidal wave of euphoria. Hands grabbed at the girls hips and pulled her pelvis into bellatrix’s let. A moan shot through her. Hermione grabbed at the tangled mess that was her lovers hair. Feeling her skin was gasoline to the bonfire. Bellatrix moaned as if she was doing a primal scream. Hermione held onto her for dear life and light felt like it was blinding behind her eyelids. Bella took her nails and scratched so hard down the gryffindors back, drawing blood. Pink lips went up for air to screamed. But the death eater was quicker and covered her mouth with her hand. Then the light bulb bursts in the living room.   
Hermione’s eyes shot to the broken pieces on the floor.   
“Bellatrix what just happened?”  
“Our bond Muddy. It’s flexing.” The confusion was clear but the annoyance was tighter in her bushy eyebrows. “We are strengthening the muscle.”   
“Holy shit.” Bella didn’t release Hermione from her clutches. Hermione kinda hoped she would never release her. Black hair tickling the hairs on her arms.   
“I could wash that mouth out with soap. Merlin, I’d love to see that.”


End file.
